


Finding Our Way

by Jasper0304



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, College, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Emma Swan Friendship, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, OUAT - Freeform, Once Upon A Time, POV Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Road Trips, Slow Burn, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan Queen Week, Swan Queen Week Summer 2016, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasper0304/pseuds/Jasper0304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a multi chapter fic set in an AU where Emma and Regina are college roommates. It will incorporate each of the prompts of SWANQUEEN WEEK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SQ Week Day 1: Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fan fiction using the characters from OUAT. I do not own any of the characters. This is a story of my own invention.

“Fuck!”

  
Regina is startled by a slamming door and an outburst coming from the small hallway leading from the door of her dorm room.

  
She turns to see what the fuss is about but the person has not emerged from the hallway.

  
She slips her laptop down next to her on her bed and removes her glasses from her face. She gently places her feet on the floor and slowly rises from the bed so as to not make a sound.

  
She holds a hand to her chest and and she can feel her heart racing. Not with fear but concern. Concern for the only person she knew it could be. She tip toes slowly around the corner and peaks down the small hallway to find what her mind had already told her was true.

  
It’s Emma. Sitting on the floor with her back against the door, knees to her chest. Her arms wrapped around her legs tightly and her head tucked down.

  
Regina doesn’t say anything. She just watches her for a few moments. Something must have happened but she knows better than to pry. They have been roommates going on 2 years now and if there is anything she has learned about Emma during that time it is that the only way to get her to open up is to give her space. When she’s ready she will talk.

  
Emma’s shoulders began to shake and Regina could hear soft sobs coming from her direction. She bits her cheek anxiously fighting the urge to comfort her and leaving her be because Emma isn’t really the touchy feely type. They maybe hugged once and that’s if you could even consider it a hug. Really it was just Emma’s arm slung around Regina’s neck as she carried her to her bed after a party one night. Emma probably doesn’t even remember it happened.

  
Regina fidgeted from foot to foot trying to decide what to do. _I should just leave her alone and give her some privacy. But I can’t leave the room, she’s blocking the door. Maybe I’ll go in the bathroom. She’s kind of blocking the bathroom too. I would end up hitting her if I opened it. I guess I could go in the closet. No, that’s just ridiculous. Dammit! I’ve never realized how small this room was until now. How did we live in here the past 2 years!?_

  
Emma’s head tilted up and she rested it against the door. She opened her eyes and saw Regina pacing in a small circle.

  
“Oh shit!” Emma shot up from the floor and wiped her face on her sleeve. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were home.”

  
“No, I’m sorry. I should have said something. I will leave.” Regina grabbed a sweater off of her desk chair and made her way towards the door in a nervous panic.

  
“You don’t have to do that. I just didn’t realize you were here. If I had known I probably wouldn’t have … it’s fine though.” Emma managed to give Regina a soft smile but it didn’t reach her eyes, and it was quickly gone.

  
“Okay. Well I’m just going to be on my laptop reviewing my syllabuses for the new semester so you won’t even know I’m here.” Regina made her way back to her bed. She put her glasses on and started scrolling through her computer again.

  
She wasn’t reviewing much of anything though because all she could think about was why Emma was crying. She tried focusing on her screen but she couldn’t help watching Emma out of the corner of her eye.

  
At first she just remained still in the hallway. She was a little further out so Regina could see her from her spot on the bed but only her left side and not quite her face. She appeared to still be wiping away tears. She then made her way fully into their room and took out a few articles of clothing from her dresser. She sat on the floor and took off her boots, then her jacket, and went into the bathroom. Regina heard the shower running and she let out a sigh.

  
Emma has always been very private about her personal life. In fact Regina knew very little about it. But what she did know about her, she cherished. She knew that Emma was determined and strong minded. She had made her way into college by working her ass off. She not only held an off campus job but she also volunteered on campus for the student council. She received a paid in full academic scholarship and she didn’t take a penny of it for granted. On rare occasion she would go to campus parties and on even rarer occasions she would come home drunk. Usually after those nights Emma would end up revealing something new about herself to Regina.

  
The first drunk incident occurred a few weeks after their freshman year began. It resulted in Emma admitting that she recently had a bad break up with her girlfriend. Regina was slightly surprised because she thought she had seen Emma flirting with a guy at a different party. She didn’t mention it though. She just took it that Emma was bisexual. Regina wondered if that would have been a good time to tell her that she too was attracted to women but decided not to considering they had only just met.

  
Another drunk incident happened earlier this year, just before their sophomore semester had ended, in which Emma spoke about living out of her car for awhile. Regina inquired about how her parents reacted and Emma immediately shut down. She had obviously hit a sore subject and regretted it. She had never heard Emma talk about her parents and she always wondered why. But this was something Emma never gave her the pleasure of knowing about.  


  
The next day Regina had left to return home for the summer and they didn’t discuss the conversation from the night before at all. It ate away at Regina all summer long. She loved whenever Emma would share a new part of herself with her and she feared that she had ruined that. She worked herself up about it so much to the point where she feared that Emma was going to ask to have a different roommate for their junior year.

  
When she returned in the fall, Regina was relieved to see Emma sitting at her desk. Emma gave her a bright smile and said “Welcome Home!” Regina couldn’t help the blush that appeared on her cheeks and the butterflies in her stomach.

  
Emma always referred to their dorm as “Home” and it always made Regina feel warm inside. Somewhere mid sophomore year Regina had realized that she had developed a crush on her roommate. Maybe even more than a crush but she dared not to admit any feelings to her. She doesn’t even know how it happened. It seemed to be creeping up on her over the course of their college years. Regina wasn’t looking to be in a relationship though and had avoided them to focus on her studies. But when it came to Emma she wanted nothing more than to be able to call her more than just her roommate.

  
Regina noticed Emma didn’t seem to have any romantic relationships either. Honestly she didn’t even notice many platonic ones outside of a few people who volunteered on the student council with her. She seemed like a lone wolf, just focusing on school and work and nothing more.

  
Regina didn’t have much room to talk though. Outside of her friend Kathryn, whom she’s known since kindergarten, she hadn’t really made any solid friends either. Emma was pretty much the only friend she’s made since she’s been here. Probably her best friend outside of Kathryn. She wondered if Emma thought the same for her.

  
Emma emerged from the shower in boy shorts and a tank top with her hair tied up in a towel. Regina did her best not to stare but she was failing miserably. When Emma turned in her direction she quickly looked back at her computer screen. She was shocked to see thirty minutes had passed and she was still staring at the same page of her syllabus.

  
“Want to get pizza from Marco’s for dinner? My treat.”

  
Regina looked up to see Emma was addressing her.

  
“Sure. That sounds good.”

————————————-

  
“You sure you don’t want the last slice?” Emma held up the box with the remaining piece of chicken veggie pizza.

  
Regina waved her hand in dismissal of the offering, “Go right ahead.”

  
“Next time we are getting meat lovers. You barely had two slices. I had to eat the rest all by myself!” Emma teased as she took a bite.

  
“You were the one who picked the chicken veggie pizza. I told you I would eat whatever one you got. And just for the record I have seen you eat a whole pizza by yourself.”

  
“I know the chicken veggie is your favorite though.” Emma said as she laid back on the floor.

  
Regina was happy she did or else Emma would have seen the red tint that spread across her cheeks, all the way up to her ears.

  
At some point in the course of their relationship they had taken up a witty banter. It was often Emma teasing or mocking Regina and Regina scolding her in return quickly turning into the easiest relationship Regina had ever known.

  
Regina shifted her position so she was sitting with her back against her bed and pulled her legs from under her to stretch them out. She accidentally kicked the empty box that laid between them and it hit Emma in the face.

  
“Hey!” Emma screeched out as she sat up.

  
“Oh my god! I’m so sorry!” Regina quickly got to her knees so she could get a better view of the injury she caused to Emma’s face.

  
“Geez. This is what I get for trying to keep my company happy?” Emma rubbed her face, exaggerating the pain she was in. “It’s definitely meat lovers next time. Extra cheese and extra meat!”

  
Regina was too concerned to catch on to Emma’s sarcasm. It wasn’t until she saw Emma smiling that she realized how ridiculous she looked hovering over her.

  
“Fine. Next time your hurt or crying in pain I’ll make sure to just ignore you.” Regina playfully shot back.

  
She sat back on the floor in a huff and crossed her arms over her chest. She defiantly lifted her chin just to add to the dramatic gesture.

  
Emma remained quiet though. She looked back at her to see what brought on the silence and found her staring at her pizza crust. The crust was Emma’s favorite part. Often times Regina would let her have hers just to see the joy on her face as she chomped away at it. Something was definitely wrong. Regina became anxious again.

  
_Shit. Was it something I said? I was just joking. I thought she knew that. We were both joking! Say something to her! Let her know you would never ignore her pain!_

  
“Hey Emma.” Her voice cracked a little. She cleared her throat and tried again.

  
“Hey, you know I was just joking, right?” Regina tilted her head down, trying to catch Emma’s eyes but she kept them glued to the crust in her hand.

  
“Yeah I know.” She said half heartedly.

  
She began tearing little pieces off of the crust. Regina watched as she balled the little pieces up and then threw them into the box. A few pieces bounced out but neither of them made any motion to cleaning them up.

  
“Something happened today.” Emma finally said still playing with the crust.

  
Regina held her breath. She wanted to ask but she knew if she was patient that Emma would provide her with the answers on her own.

  
“I saw my foster parents.”

  
Regina’s brow knitted in confusion. _What? Foster parents? Regina had no idea Emma was a foster child. She assumed she had bad history with her parents but she never thought that they didn’t exist._

  
“I was taken in by the Swan family when I was a baby. I don’t remember much…” she hesitates for a moment and sucks in a deep breath, “but I remember the day they took me back to the orphanage.”

  
Regina was frozen. She could not believe what Emma was telling her. How could someone return a child? Is that even legal?

  
“They were planning on adopting me. They gave me their last name, began filing the paperwork and whatnot. Until one day they found out they were expecting a child of their own.”

  
Emma’s eyes narrowed. Her glare could have burned a hole into the small piece of crust that remained.

  
“With a new baby on the way they didn’t need me anymore so they took me back. I was only 2.” She swallowed roughly and continued on.

  
“I remember being so confused. And at night I would think to my self ‘Why?’ Why was I abandoned as an infant? Why was I taken in and then given back? What did I ever do wrong?”

  
Tears flowed freely down Emma’s face. But her voice remained cold and hard. Regina stared at her in shock. She didn’t know what to say or what to do. So she just stayed and continued to listen.

  
“I was working the freshman registration table and this girl told me her last name was ‘Swan.’ I laughed and told her mine was too. I looked up and there they were. Standing right behind her.” She sniffed and wiped a few tears from her chin.

  
“He had his hand proudly on her shoulder and she was clutching onto his free arm.”

  
“And what did you say?” Regina couldn’t resist the inquiry.

  
Emma closed her eyes and laid her head back against her mattress.

  
“Nothing. They didn’t recognize me. Not that I blame them though.”  
She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling.

  
“It’s been what, nineteen years or so? The only reason I remember what they look like was because of a picture that was packed with my things when I was sent back.”

  
She took another deep breath and wiped away the remaining tears on her face. She finally looked Regina in the eye and it caught her off guard.

  
“I’m sorry for earlier.”

  
“You don’t have to apologize. If anything I should be apologizing to you.” Regina looked down in shame.

  
“Don’t do that.”

  
Regina looked back up. “Do what?”

  
Emma shrugged nervously and her eyes wandered around the room as if trying to find the right way to say what she meant.

  
“All my life people have pitied me. They always look at me like I’m the sad little orphan girl. That’s why I don’t tell many people about my past. That’s why I never told you. I didn’t want you to look at me any different or treat me any different.”

  
Regina tried desperately to swallow down the knot in her throat. She didn’t want Emma think that she pitied her because she didn’t. She was heartbroken for her but she tried her best not to show it.

  
“I don’t want my past to dictate who I am. I’ve worked too hard to be seen as just an orphan girl,” she looked Regina in the eye, “and I don’t want you to see me that way.”

  
Her emerald green eyes mesmerized Regina. She just stared at them and wondered how anyone could not see the beauty in them. It felt as if Emma was letting Regina see into a piece of her soul and she was eternally grateful for that.

  
She nodded her head because she feared if she spoke that she would break down into tears. And Emma didn’t need her tears. She needed her to see her for who she is.

  
If Emma only knew what Regina really thought about her. If she knew that she loved listening to her rehearse her speeches as she paced in between their beds. Loved the way she smelled like coffee when she came home after a long shift at work. Loved that she checked their door twice to make sure it was locked before climbing in bed. Loved that she could eat a whole pizza by herself with no shame.

  
If only she knew that now that Regina knew her past and her struggles, it only made her love her so much more. She adored everything about her. She wishes she only had the courage to tell her how she felt.

  
As Regina sat there in thought Emma began to clean up the balls of crust that had made its way onto the floor. She collected them in the empty pizza box and made her way out into the hall to find a big enough trash can to toss it in.

  
_This is it Regina. Just tell her. When she walks back into the room, tell her exactly how you feel._

  
Regina took a deep breath and got to her feet. She steadied herself with her desk chair and mentally prepared herself for when Emma came back into the room.

  
Emma walked through the door and then …

  
“Hey! You want to go on a road trip with me before classes start?”

  
Regina stood there mouth agape at Emma’s request. Her voice had failed her when she tried to speak. Emma bounced excitedly on her toes, waiting for a response. How could she deny this woman anything?

  
“Yeah, I uh,” she fumbled her words and blinked a few times to focus her thoughts. She cleared her throat and said confidently, “I would love to!”


	2. SQ Week Day 2: Travel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fan fiction using the characters from OUAT. I do not own any of the characters. This is a story of my own invention.

“Regina. Regiiinaaa.”

“Mmm.”

“Come on. Time to wake up.”

“Nnmmm.”

“I brought your favorite coffee and an apple turnover.”

Regina peeked open one eye to see Emma standing over her with a tray of coffee and a pastry bag. Emma shook it over her head in a teasing manner.

“Good morning! Time to start our trip!” Emma shrieked out with glee.

Regina felt around her bed for her cell phone. When she found it she squinted at the screen.

“Emma. It’s 5:15 in the morning.” She managed with a sleep groggy voice.

Emma placed the coffee and bag on Regina’s desk. 

“I know! We better get moving. Be ready to go by 5:30 sharp!” Before Regina had the chance to object, Emma hoisted a cooler up into her arms and walked out the door. 

Regina dragged herself out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and threw her shoulder length hair up into a small ponytail. She didn’t bother putting on any makeup. Ever since the time Emma complimented her natural look, Regina has intentionally made sure to not wear any. Especially on the days where just the two of them were hanging out. She made the last minute decision to pack some eye liner and mascara though, just in case.

Emma returned to the room at 5:30am on the dot.

“Ready?”

“I think so. But I didn’t really know what to pack. You didn’t tell me where we are going.” Regina was sifting through her closet trying to figure out if she needed anything else.

Emma’s mouth twisted in thought. “Well we’re not going anywhere really.”

Regina turned and gave her a confused look.

“What do you mean?”

Emma crossed the room and sat next to Regina’s bag on her bed.

“Sometimes I just like to drive. Just go where the road takes me. No plan. No direction. There’s something so …,” she lifted her hands out to her sides, shut her eyes, tilted her head back and begin rolling her shoulders, “I don’t know, liberating about it I guess.”

Regina watched Emma as her arms moved up and down almost like wings. An exhilarating feeling came over her and she knew exactly what Emma meant. It scared her and excited her at the same time.

Regina had never been this spontaneous before. Her mother was very strict about sticking to schedules and agendas. Every decision was always made for her and she was expected to comply with it. She was happy that her mother had at least given her the choice to pick from a list of pre approved colleges. As she continued to watch Emma she realized it was probably the best of the very few choices she has ever made.

Emma dropped her arms back down and Regina turned her attention back to her closet. Emma began to poke through Regina’s bag.

“What you have here is good. Now let’s go!” Emma clapped and jumped off the bed.

Regina shook her head and let out a light laugh. She couldn’t believe she agreed to this. But there was no way she would pass this opportunity up. She threw a few more essentials into her bag, and with a quick reach for her coffee and pastry, she followed Emma out the door.

As they made their way down the stairs Regina saw Emma’s yellow bug pulled up to the curb just outside their building. The first time Regina rode in the bug, she did her best to hide her face so no one in her classes would see her. It wasn’t the most visually pleasing color nor was it in the best condition but Emma loved it with all of her heart.

When Emma told her how much her car meant to her Regina found it to be quite odd. No one should love an inanimate object that much. But once she found out that this yellow contraption substituted as a home for Emma throughout her senior year of high school, the fondness for it suddenly made sense.

Regina grew to be fond of it as well. The passenger seat was adjusted just to her liking, not too lax but not too stiff. The perfect balance of comfort and erect to maintain her good posture. The position never changed so either Emma didn’t have anyone else ride in her car or no one else was allowed to adjust the seat. Either way it made Regina feel special.

As she slide into the car she noticed the back seat was packed with the cooler, blankets, and a sleeping bag.

“Where did you get all that?” Regina asked as she found a place to put her bag.

“I went to the store this morning.” Emma casually said as she started the car and put it in gear. “Seatbelt.”

“It is morning. Did you not sleep?” Regina reached over and clicked her seatbelt into place.

“A few hours or so.”

Regina’s brow turned down in concern. “Are you okay to drive?”

“Yeah. I’ll be good. I’m just pumped to get this trip started!”

Emma pulled the car out and drove it towards the exit of the parking lot. She kept her eyes on the road and one hand on the steering wheel as she reached down into a bag next to Regina’s leg. Regina squirmed in her seat at the brief contact that Emma’s knuckles made against her calf. Neither commented on it though. She brought her hand up to reveal a cassette auxiliary cord.

“We can’t go on a road trip without awesome music.” She tossed it into Regina’s lap.

“You get to pick the jams. But make sure it’s none of that classical stuff that your mom likes unless you want me falling asleep behind the wheel.” Emma looked over and gave Regina a playful smirk.

Regina gave her a mischievous smirk back and began opening the package.

Emma brought the car to a stop at the edge of the lot, just before the main road.

“Which way?” She looked left and then right.

Regina took her attention off the package for a moment to address Emma’s question.

“I don’t know. I’ve never done this before and I don’t know Boston well enough to even know where either direction will lead us.”

“You don’t have to know. Just pick left or right.”

Regina looked back and forth. There wasn’t much to see in the darkness of the early morning. Then a thought came to mind.

“We’re going to be back by Sunday, right?”

“Yes, Regina. We will be back before classes start. Now left or right?”

“Okay because I still need to prepare a few-”

“Regina! I promise. We will be back Sunday by noon. Left or right?”

Regina looked back and forth one last time. She squinted at the darkness hoping to find a sign telling her which way to chose.

_Beep! Beeeeeeeeeeeep!_

They both jumped at the sound of a car horn from behind them.

“What the..!?” Emma looked in her rear view. “Who the hell is up at this time!?”

Regina gave her a scolding look.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Emma rolled her eyes and looked in the rear view mirror again.

_Beeep! Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep!_

“We heard you the first time!” Emma laid on her horn in return. “This idiot is going to wake everyone up.”

“Oh really? Which idiot?” Regina continued to give her a scolding look.

“Regina. Stop thinking and just pick. Left or right!?” Emma yelled over the obnoxious horn blaring from the car behind them.

Regina froze up at the sudden pressure she was under.

“Left or right!? Left or right!? LEFT OR RIGHT!?”

“RIGHT!” Regina screamed out.

Emma punched the gas and made a sharp right turn. They peeled out around the corner and the bug began to fishtail. Regina clenched onto the door and dashboard for safety. Emma quickly turned the wheel back and forth and then finally gained control after what felt like an eternity.

Emma let out a small breath and a smile broke across her face at the adrenaline rush the came over her in the moment. She looked over at Regina. Her hands remained death gripped onto the dash and the door. Her eyes were wide with fear and her chest was rising and failing heavily with each breath.

“Well there’s nothing like a little excitement to get our trip started, huh?” Emma joked to try to get Regina to relax.

Regina blinked a few times. She removed her left hand from the dash and brought it to her chest. She kept her right hand on the door though to keep her steady.

“If that’s what you call exciting then I am suddenly regretting agreeing to take this trip with you.”

Emma let out a boisterous laugh at the comment. A small smile managed to spread across Regina’s face even though her heart continued to pound in her chest.

“Too late now. It’s just me and you for the next four days.” She looked over and gave a toothy, sarcastic smile.

Regina shook her head but she honestly felt nervous at the thought of what could happen over the next four days.

“All right. Let’s get the music going.”

————————————-

After a few pop hits and a few karaoke worthy rock ballads they opted to set Emma’s music library on shuffle. Regina remembered Emma had brought her an apple turnover and reached in the back to retrieve it from her bag.

“Do you mind grabbing me a water and an Uncrustable?”

Regina opened the cooler to find bottles of water, a 6 pack of root beer, some juice boxes, and a box of the frozen peanut better and jelly treats that Emma mentioned.

“What are we 12?” Regina scoffed and looked back at Emma.

“Hey!” Emma whined. “I bought bananas too.”

Regina looked into the bag next to the cooler.

“And chips and Chewy bars.” Regina pointed out.

“Okay can you stop criticizing my snack choices? They are easy and convenient and tasty.” Emma reached a hand back waiting for Regina to place one of her requested items in it.

Regina rolled her eyes and gave her an Uncrustable. She reached back for a water and when she pulled one out she saw a bottle of wine.

“And what’s this for?” She pulled the bottle out and sat back to show Emma.

“That’s for when we’re ready to let loose and have a little fun. That’s the wine you drink right?” Emma looked away from the road for a moment to catch Regina’s expression.

Regina turned the bottle over to check the label. And sure enough it was the Red Merlot that she preferred on the nights that she needed to unwind. Regina looked up at Emma with a raised eyebrow.

“Trying to get me drunk?”

“Only if your willing.” Emma wiggled her eye brows back and turned back to the road.

Regina bit her bottom lip to try to hide the wide smile that was threatening to break across her face.

She replaced the wine into the cooler and handed Emma a water. She sat back into her seat and opened the bag with her turnover, tore off a little piece and put it in her mouth. Emma kept one hand on the road as she ripped open the bag for the Uncrustable with her teeth and her free hand.

“So how was your summer?” Emma asked with a full mouth.

“Same as all the rest I suppose. Mother forced to go to a bunch of brunches with her colleagues to try to get my name out there. She wants me to start an internship senior year and just do online courses instead.” She tore off another small piece of turnover and placed it in her mouth.

“Wait, did you not tell her that you changed majors?”

Regina chewed slowly to try to avoid answering the question for as long as possible. Emma looked back and forth between her and the road waiting for a reply. She swallowed roughly and let out a soft sigh.

“I couldn’t.”

“And your father?”

Regina shook her head. “No because then she would know he was hiding something and she would get it out of him. I love my father but he has no backbone when it comes to her.”

Emma sat in silence for a moment, thinking of what would be best to say next.

“So are you just going to let her find out on graduation day? She would tear onto the stage in a rage and cause a big scene.” Emma thought about it for a second. “Actually that would be an interesting sight to see.” 

“Well once she sees you graduating with a degree in Criminology she couldn’t care less about what I got my degree for.” Regina joked back.

“Yeah, I don’t know what I did to get your mom to like me so much.”

Regina thought back to the first time Emma met her mother. It was their freshman year and Mother showed up unannounced to take Regina out to dinner. She insisted that Emma come as well. What first started as what some would consider an interrogation, quickly became a business meeting as mother tried to convince Emma to change her major to Business Management so that she could come and work under her wing. She politely declined her offer and told her that the Criminology field was where she was meant to be. 

Mother then began to drill her on her decision. Trying to find any hole or doubts in Emma’s mind so that she could rip it open and force her to reconsider. Emma managed to hold her own, which still astounded Regina to this day. Mother had told Emma that she saw a lot of her self in her and respected her choice. Regina gulped back the rest of her wine and called the waiter over for another.

At the end of dinner she could barely stand with all the wine she had been consuming throughout dinner. Emma noticed and held her by the elbow to give her some stabilization. The last thing she needed was to have her mother reprimand her for not being able to handle her alcohol. 

Once they were safely in their dorm Regina couldn’t stop thanking Emma and complimenting her. She went on and on until she finally passed out in bed. The next morning Emma didn’t mentioned her embarrassing behavior from the night before. Regina was grateful for that but also a little scared. She couldn’t remember all the things she said and she just hoped she didn’t reveal too much of her feelings.

“Mother asked about you a few times.”

“Oh really? Did you tell her why I couldn’t come?”

“Yes but she said she didn’t agree with your decision. That if you would have accepted her offer two years ago that she would have you contracted into a paid internship instead of slaving away at the coffee shop.”

Emma laughed. “Your mother doesn’t let things go does she?”

Regina just let out a soft sigh.

“As much as a free pass into the rich life sounds appealing, it’s not the life I want. I will make it someday. It will take a lot of work and late shifts at the coffee shop but I’m no stranger to that.”

Regina stared at Emma. She admired everything about this woman. She watched as her eyes bounced from the rear view and back through the windshield. She took in her profile and the way her long, wavy, blonde hair cascaded down her back, a few strands came forward over her shoulder. Her lashes were naturally long and brushed her cheeks whenever she blinked. She followed the almost invisible freckles on her cheek that lead to her nose. She wanted to reach out and trace them with her fingers but resisted the urge. Then Emma suddenly turned to her.

“What?”

“I just admire you.”

Emma looked over at her. “W-What?”

“My mother. She just admires you.” Regina caught her slip up and was mentally berating herself over it.

“Oh.” Emma looked forward again. “How so?”

“She admires your determination. Very few people are able to stand up to my mothers questioning time and time again. You managed to not only withstand it but you also earned her respect in the same conversation. I still don’t know how you lived to tell the tale.” Regina was quick on her feet with a response and hoped it didn’t sound too much like rambling.

She shoved the rest of her turnover into her mouth to keep herself from saying anything else.

Emma remained silent and began to chew on her bottom lip. The silence worried Regina. She wanted to know what she was thinking but was too afraid to ask. She tried to think of something else to say but couldn’t. She thought about just turning up the radio but she didn’t want to come across as being rude.

“You want to play a game?” Emma asked.

Regina, who was still chewing the large piece of turnover, put her hand up to her mouth to cover it and said, “What game?”

“It’s called ‘Never Have I Ever.’”


	3. SQ Week Day 3: Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realized I named Chapter 1 incorrectly. I have corrected it. Sorry if that confused anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fan fiction using the characters from OUAT. I do not own any of the characters. This is a story of my own invention.

“Okay so we take turns saying things we’ve never done and if the other has done it then they take a drink?” Regina was trying to understand the rules of this game Emma wanted to play.

“Right. Normally it’s played with alcohol but we can just use our drinks we already have.” She gestured down towards her water and Regina’s coffee sitting in the cup holders.

“And what exactly is the objective of this game?” Regina was slightly reluctant. She hadn’t done much of anything that would be considered gossip worthy so she didn’t find the point in the game.

“Come on. It will be fun. It’s kind of a way to share secrets and stuff about our past. We use to play it all the time at one of the group homes just to have a good laugh.”

Regina hated that Emma had lived such a life and she did her best to respect her wishes to not treat her any differently because of it. Instead of acknowledging it she chose to just not bring any attention to it.

“Okay then.” Regina removed her coffee from the cup holder and held it in anticipation for the game to start.

Emma grabbed her water and unscrewed the cap. She threw the cap back in the cup holder and secured the water between her thighs.

“Okay, I’ll go first. We will start with an easy one. Never have I ever … been to a Debutant Ball.”

Regina took a sip of her coffee. “So now it’s my turn?”

“Well do you have a story that you would like to a share?”

“Oh, we are supposed to share the story too?”

“Well yeah! That’s the fun part.” Emma bounced in her seat.

“Okay. Well there’s not much to say. I’ve been to more than I can remember.” Regina searched through her memory for any interesting occurrences.

“Any drama filled ones? Like a rebellious daughter who jumps off the stage? Or one who decided to bring their girlfriend instead a fake boyfriend?” Emma grinned cheekily, hoping for a gritty story.

“Um, no. Nothing like that really. The only one that comes to mind is one of the girls fainted on stage. She had been starving herself for weeks leading up to the ball in order to fit in her dress. When they took her to the emergency room they found out she was pregnant.”

“Uh oh. And what did her parents do?”

“Her mother was furious of course. I believe there was talk of giving up the child but ultimately she ended up keeping it.”

Emma remained facing forward. Regina could see her mind was working through something. Perhaps mentioning the child being given up but then kept wasn’t a good idea.

“Should I take my turn now?” Regina tried to reel Emma from her thoughts.

“Yeah. Go ahead.“ Emma adjusted herself in preparation for the next round of the game.

"Never have I ever gone skinny dipping.”

Emma immediately took a sip of her water. “Wow! Really!?”

Regina just shook her head a smiled in response.

Emma let out a soft laugh.

“Okay. So one time a group of us snuck out and found this lake. We decided to go skinny dipping and we were laughing and being loud. You know, just having a good time. Afterwards we were laying down watching the stars and we heard this rustling noise. So of course we start getting a little scared. Well one of the guys, Troy, started following the sound and the rest of us were too chicken shit to sit there waiting to find out what it was, so we went with him.”

Regina sat up a little straighter, completely engrossed in the story.

“We made our way around some bushes and the rustling is getting louder and louder. At this point my heart is pounding in my chest but I couldn’t resist the curiosity. Then I catch something moving a few feet in front of us. I point it out to the others but the moon wasn’t providing much light through the trees. So Troy takes out his phone and shines his light on it.”

“What was it?” Regina asks eagerly.

Emma starts laughing.

“What? What was it!?”

“It was two people going at it. The minute the light hit them they scrambled and screamed so we screamed and then we booked it back to the main road.” Emma began laughing hysterically.

Regina just sat there unamused.

“As soon as we got to the main road we all broke out into a fit of laughter. We couldn’t believe what we just saw. And their faces…” She continued to laugh and tears were running down her face.

“Wait, they were just having sex in the bushes?”

Emma couldn’t speak through her laughter. She nodded her head.

“Did they even have a blanket under them?”

Emma started laughing harder at Regina’s questioning.

“No! They were just bare ass!”

Regina’s face twisted in disgust.

“That does not sound pleasurable. Branches, leaves, rocks, bugs, dirt.”

Emma was holding herself and started shaking her head.

“Please!” She managed through her laughter. “Stop! My stomach!”

Regina couldn’t help laughing a little at Emma’s hysterics. She just watched her as she shook her head from side to side, slapping her palm against the steering wheel.

“I guess it was a ‘you had to be there’ kind of moment.”

Emma could only nod in response through her laughter. Regina shook her head. Some of the things Emma found amusing were ridiculous but she loved seeing her laugh herself to tears.

“Okay, your turn.”

Emma’s laughter started to subside and she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

“Alright. Let’s see.” She tapped her index finger on her chin in thought. "Never have I ever flirted my way out of a speeding ticket.“ She looked over at Regina.

Regina shrugged and shook her head.

"Hmm. Interesting. I for sure thought you were the type.” Emma eyed Regina suspiciously in a playful manner.

“Well you’d have to be pulled over for speeding in order to have the opportunity.” Regina shot back.

“Touché. Speaking of, you drive right?”

“Of course I do. Why would you think I didn’t?”

“Well I’ve just never seen you drive. And anytime your mom comes into town or the time I visited your parents place with you, a chauffeur drove us around.”

Regina thought about it for a moment and realized Emma was right. Her parents didn’t allow her to bring her car to college with her so she wouldn’t go off wondering around. She was at college for a reason and that was to study and learn. And anytime they went to get food or something, Emma drove. Regina always offered to pay for her gas but Emma wouldn’t let her.

“Huh. I guess you’re right. Do you need me to drive or something?”

“Oh no. I was just curious. Besides if I’m going to be completely honest I have never ever let anyone drive my bug.” Emma reached her hand to the dash and caressed it gently.

“Hey! You just went. It’s my turn.” Regina teased.

Emma smirked and rolled her eyes.

“Never have I ever … sent a risky text message.” She looked over at Emma.

Emma held up her hands. “Nope. Neither have I.”

Regina’s eyebrows raised in shock.

“Don’t look so surprised.”

“I’m sorry. I just assumed that since you seemed to have had serious relationships before that you would have sent a few.” Regina fidgeted in her seat at the thought.

“I only had one relationship that I guess you could consider serious. That was the one that I kind of told you about. She broke up with me because I decided to go away for college instead of staying at the local community college with her.”

“Well that doesn’t seem completely justified.” Regina’s brow turned down.

“Yeah, well I’m glad she did.”

Regina looked up, eyes wide. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Emma stated nonchalantly.

Regina silently urged Emma to explain. She needed to know why.

“If she didn’t break up with me then we would probably still be together.”

Regina’s heart sank. That was definitely not the answer she was hoping for.

“You loved her?” She couldn’t help asking.

“No. I don’t think I would call it 'love’ per se. I just loved having someone.”

Emma looked over at Regina and saw the confused look on her face.

“Here’s the thing,” she took a deep breath, "I haven’t had much in my life. And when I finally have something that I haven’t had before I hold onto it so tightly because I’m afraid I won’t ever have the chance for it again. I never really had someone who cared and loved me the way she did. It wasn’t good love, and I know that now, but it was all I had so I would have held onto it as long as possible, no matter what. Her breaking up with me helped me realize that."

Regina was slightly relieved to find out Emma wasn’t still in love with her ex. But she was also sad to hear Emma speak about the lack of love in her life. If only she knew how loved she truly was.

"Besides, it is so much easier to just worry about me. Especially as I’m trying to earn my degree. I couldn’t imagine how overwhelming and drama filled my life would have been were she still in it. That’s why I haven’t bothered with any relationships.”

The car was quiet for a moment as both of them were caught up on their thoughts. Then Emma spoke again.

“Actually, now that I think about it, our friendship is the longest standing relationship I’ve had since her. And truthfully, I like it that way.”

There it was. Like a punch in the gut. Friendship. Emma saw Regina as no more than just a friend and she liked it 'that way.’

Emma smiled over at Regina. Regina managed a smile back. She tried her best to not let it show but she was devastated. She turned and looked out the passenger side window so Emma couldn’t see her face. She was on the verge of tears and she knew she wasn’t hiding it well.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yes. I think the lack of sleep is starting to catch up to me.” Regina tried to calm herself by taking small breaths so Emma wouldn’t notice.

“Sorry. I got off track a little bit. I got one for you though. Never have I ever had stitches.”

Regina considered telling Emma she didn’t want to play anymore but decided against it. After all Emma was still her friend and it’s only day one of their four day trip. She reached over and took a sip of her coffee.

“Yes! What’s the story?”

Regina cleared her throat and ran her finger over a scar on the right side of her upper lip.

“I was nine years old. We were staying in a summer cabin and there was a river that ran just behind it. The kids and families staying at the other cabins would play in the river all day long and I had asked my mother if I could join them. She told me no. That I had to focus on my piano lessons for a recital that I had coming in the fall. Well one day, while my mother was taking a nap, I decided to sneak out to the river. Some of the kids were walking across this branch that hung out over a bed of rocks. I wanted to try it too. So I went out on it and it got narrower as you went across. I was about halfway across and my foot slipped and I fell face first into the water. I had reached my hands out to catch myself but a jagged rock stuck out and split my lip open. I also ended up breaking my right arm.”

Regina held her arm to her face and she examined it closely.

“You can’t really see the scars on my arm anymore. But the one on my lip is still visible. Luckily my parents were wise enough to take me to a plastic surgeon or else the scar would be a lot worse than it is.”

She reached up to the scar again and ran the tips of her fingers over it.

“What happened when they found you?” Emma inquired.

Regina stared straight ahead, not blinking, her hand still at her lip.

“The other kids scattered when I fell. The minute I saw my arm I started panicking. I knew my mother would be upset. I didn’t even realize what had happened to my face at first. It stung a little but I just assumed it was from the impact of hitting the rock.”

Her eyes remained wide and fixed on something that wasn’t there. Emma was starting to worry but let her finish the story.

“As I made it out of the river, I noticed the taste of blood in my mouth and saw it on the front of my shirt. I ran back to our cabin and beat on my mothers door. She opened the door and just looked at me. She looked at my arm and then looked at my face. That’s when I finally began to cry but she didn’t bother comforting me. She walked back into her room and called our driver. While we waited she made me sit outside so I wouldn’t get blood everywhere. She didn’t talk to me the whole car ride to the hospital. And when they took me back to be casted and to have stitches put in, she just sat in the corner of the room. One of the nurses held my hand throughout the whole thing.”

She dropped her hands into her lap and just stared at them. Emma could see that tears were forming on Regina’s bottom lids. She always knew Regina had a turbulent relationship with her mother but she just assumed it was because she was so strict. She tried to think of a way to comfort her but couldn’t. She decided to switch the topic off of her mother.

“Where was your dad?”

“My father was on a hunting trip. We had no way of communicating with him. When he returned a few days later he was furious to find out what had happened. He scolded me for running off. But even though he was angry I could tell he was relived that I was okay. He held me as I cried in his arms. My mother said something to my father about not coddling me. That I needed to suffer and learn the consequences of my actions.”

“You learned the consequences! You broke your fucking arm and split open your face! What other consequences are there!?”

Emma was starting to get angry and couldn’t holdback the outburst. Regina just looked at her and swallowed roughly.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gone off like that. I …,” she trailed off.

Her knuckles turned white as she clenched the steering wheel. She was trying her best to keep her anger at bay so as to not upset Regina any more than she already was.

Regina cleared her throat and continued to speak.

“My, uh … My mother loves in an unusual way. She may not be the warmest or most caring mother in some regards, but she wants me to be successful. And she will do whatever she needs to do to make sure of that.”

“But at what cost, Regina?” Emma was looking at her now with soft eyes.

Regina looked away from her and thought about the question. She knew the answer but she didn’t want to say it. It remained trapped in the back corner of her mind, where it has always been and where it will always stay. Her mother did love her and Regina loved her in return. She just worried sometimes that she will never be able to live up to the expectations her mother has for her. As much as she tries it never seems to be enough.

The car was silent. Emma kept looking back and forth at Regina and the road. She didn’t want this conversation to end on the note that it did.

“Listen, I don’t know a damn thing about mothers. I’ve never had a consistent one in my life nor have I ever known any good ones. But I do know one thing and that is a mother should love their child unconditionally. No matter if they are perfect or just a complete fuck up. And you are definitely not the fucked up one.”

Regina looked over at Emma. Her knuckles were still white as her hands wrung the steering wheel.

“Your mom can be absolutely ridiculous at times. And the more and more I find out about her, the more I realize that she is a cold hearted bitch. And I say that out of respect for you.”

Regina chuckled at the title.

“Well what I’m trying to say is that she will love you even if you don’t major in Business Management. She will be upset and angry about it initially but she will eventually get over it. You’re bright enough to go into any field that you desire and I know you will be successful at it. And it won’t be because of your mother. You will be successful because that is who you are.”  
Emma’s words brought a warm feeling over Regina. She admired Emma’s confidence in what the future held for her. And she did feel slightly more hopeful but she was still a little unsure of herself.

Emma knew exactly who she was and exactly who she was going to be. But Regina never felt certain. She struggled with defining what aspirations and dreams were truly hers and what were the ones that her mother had instilled in her. That’s the whole reason she decided to change her major but she was starting to second guess it.

“I didn’t tell my mom because I was considering changing my major back to Business Management.” Regina admitted sheepishly.

Emma looked over at her in shock. “Is that what you want?”

She looked down shamefully and shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“That’s okay. You don’t have to know. Look at me. I have no idea where I’m going right now.” Emma waived her hand out towards the road. “For all I know we could be heading to the edge of a cliff.”

Regina looked up frantically.

“Emma! Are you serious?” She took her phone out of her pocket to pull up her GPS.

“I told you we were going nowhere.” Emma stated sarcastically.

“Yes, but I thought you at least had some general idea as to where we were headed.” She hurriedly scrolled through her phone.

“It’s okay.” Emma laughed and grabbed Regina’s hand that had her cell phone in it. “We will find our way.”

“And how exactly do we 'find our way’ if we don’t know where we’re going?” Agitation was evident in her tone.

“We get to decide where we are going one step at a time. Just like how you decided which direction we turned.”

Emma continued to hold on to Regina’s hand. She finally looked up at her. Emma raised her eyebrows once they’re eyes met.

“Okay?”

Regina pushed a few strands of hair from her face that had fallen out of her ponytail. She took a deep breath and replied, “okay.”

Emma released her hand and Regina did her best to hide the shutter her body made from missing the contact.

“Good. Now I have been making all the decisions for the past couple of hours so it’s your turn again.” Emma smiled and looked out the window.

They were coming up to a fork on the interstate. They could stay left and continue heading to what Regina assumed was northbound. Or they could take the exit onto another interstate taking them slightly eastbound.

“Which way?” Emma asked as she made her way into the far lane that split.

Regina looked up at the road signs to try to gain some sense of direction. She had never heard of either of the towns listed. She closed her eyes instead and just picked the direction that came to mind first.

“Take the right exit.”

“Sounds like a great choice to me.”

Regina opened her eyes and saw Emma smiling at her. There was this strange sense of pride rising in her and it brought a smile to her face. Emma made her feel like any choice she decides to make is the right choice. Normally she would fear the unknown but it was exciting to find out what lies ahead of them.

“You better hope there’s some good restaurants this way or else I’m blaming you.” Emma teased.

Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes. She knew Emma was joking but she there was a small ounce of doubt that came to her mind. She shook her head to clear the worried thoughts away and focused on the road ahead. The Suns rays casted brightly through the windshield onto their faces. Regina closed her eyes and just let the warmth spread across her face into a wide smile.


	4. SQ Week Day 4: Illness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fan fiction using the characters from OUAT. I do not own any of the characters. This is a story of my own invention.

The first day of their trip flew by. They stayed away from the heavy handed subjects for the remainder of the day and focused on sharing their favorite bands and songs with each other. They took turns playing a song from each of their phones and eventually settled on listening to music from various groups in the 80’s and 90’s. They made a couple stops for food along the way. One place in particular had the “best grilled cheese” Emma had ever eaten in her whole life. Regina proudly took credit for it since she picked the restaurant. As night fell they followed the road signs to the nearest rest stop.

“Are you sure this is safe?” Regina asked for the third time.

“I use to sleep at these all the time. People usually don’t bother you. Occasionally I would get a random hobo or drunk truck driver, but they weren’t much trouble.” Emma pulled up to a well lit parking spot just under a light pole.

“This should be good. And if anything happens I always have this.” Emma reached into her glove box and pulled out a can of wasp spray.

“Should I expect to be attacked by bugs in the middle of the night?” Regina eyed the can skeptically.

“No. But this is a cheap and effective way to disarm an assailant should they chose to mess with us.” She pointed to the long, thin straw clipped to the side of the can.

“This will shoot out about fifteen feet or so. All you have to do is aim for the face. A small drop of this in the eye will leave them blinded long enough for us to get to safety.”

Regina gulped audibly. “But you don’t think we will need that, right?”

“I hope not but you can never be too safe.” Emma replaced the can back into the glove compartment.

Regina looked around the rest stop. Cars were flowing in and out of it at a constant rate. It relieved her a little bit to know that their was at least someone always around and they weren’t in an abandoned area where no one would know if something happened to them.

“Hey. Don’t worry. I promise I won’t let anything happen.” Emma tried to reassure her.

Regina nodded and began adjusting her seat into a more comfortable position to sleep. Emma reached into the bag in the back and pulled out a few comforters.

“Lay this across the seat to provide a some extra cushion.”

Regina followed Emma’s instructions and laid it out to cover anything plastic or hard in order to keep it from stabbing her.

“If it’s okay with you I’m just going to change in the car.” Emma pointed to a pair of shorts she had in her hand.

Regina froze momentarily as she realized what Emma was saying. She tried to speak but all she could manage was a strange “yup.” She quickly nodded and turned away.

_What the hell was that!? It’s not like you haven’t seen her in her boy shorts before! Oh my god, I just made this situation so much more awkward than it should be._

“You can change in here too if you’d like. I won’t look.”

Regina turned to see Emma shimmying her shorts over her knees and up her thighs. She lifted her body out of the seat to pull the shorts on completely. She continued to stare at the shorts. They were just the right length, showing off enough of Emma’s lean, toned thighs.

Regina suddenly realized how long she was staring and looked up to find Emma looking at her. She looked away in a panic and reached for her bag. She fumbled through her bag until she found a night shirt and shorts combo, silk of course. She reached for the button on her jeans and then hesitated when she saw Emma was still looking at her.

“Right. Sorry. I should give you some privacy.” Emma fidgeted in her seat trying to figure out where to look and eventually she just laid her forehead against the drivers side window.

Regina thought she heard her mumble something under her breath but didn’t mention it. She quickly removed her pants and slipped on her shorts. Then she did the same with her top.

“Okay you can look now.” Regina called out as she stuffed her clothes into her bag.

They each grabbed a pillow and a blanket from the back and settled down into their makeshift beds. Emma turned onto her side with her back facing Regina, and Regina was on her back looking up at the roof of the car. After a few minutes of staring at the stained fabric of the roof, she decided to look out the window at the stars above them instead. Perhaps counting stars will ease her mind and help her rest.

Emma turned onto her back and let out a sigh. Regina glanced over at her and saw that she was wide awake. She watched her as she blinked a few times and shut her eyes.

She looked back out the window and attempted to count the stars again but once she reached 200 she gave up. She closed her eyes and tried to force herself to concentrate on sleep. Her mind immediately began to wonder. Everything from school to her mother and then her career and her future all flew through her mind. No matter how hard she tried to force herself to rest she couldn’t stop her thoughts.

Her eyes sprung open at the sound of someone pulling the door handle. It was Emma. She gave her door handle a good wiggle and ran her hand over the lock to make sure it was secure. She then turned to do the same to the other door on Regina’s side.

“I’m sorry. It’s a habit. I can’t sleep without checking.” Emma apologized as she reached over Regina.

“It’s okay. I’m having trouble sleeping too.” Regina admitted.

Emma sat back on her heels in thought. Regina was about to ask her what she was thinking about when her face suddenly lit up as she got an idea. She dug into her bag and pulled out a charger and plugged it into the cigarette lighter. Regina sat up on her elbows, watching as Emma unlocked her phone and began searching for something. After making a selection she plugged the charger into her phone and propped it up on her center console so they could both see it. Regina watched as the small screen was loading a video.

Suddenly “Mrs. Doubtfire” came on the screen. It brought a smile to Regina’s face. She had mentioned earlier that she loved this movie as a child. Her father and her would watch it together whenever her mother was out of town. They both settled back down, facing in towards each other.

“Goodnight, Emma.”

“Goodnight, Regina.”

————————————-

Regina was woken by the sound of gagging. Emma had her door open and was leaning out of it.

“Emma, are you okay?”

“No, I-” she lurched forward and Regina could hear the contents of her stomach pouring onto the pavement.

Regina immediately removed the hair tie from her hair and tied Emma’s up into a quick, messy bun. The hairs sticking to the back of her neck made it clear to Regina that she was having cold sweats. Emma lurched forward again, her back contracting violently as more contents spewed out of her.

She began to rub small circles on Emma’s back with one hand while she reached for a water with another. The water was still cold and she placed it on the back of Emma’s neck.

“Emma, what happened?”

Emma didn’t respond. She held her head in her hands and her elbows rested on her knees. Regina could feel her breathing deeply.

“Do you feel like you’re going to throw up again?” Regina was trying to figure out what to do.

Emma just nodded in response.

Regina checked the time and saw that it was almost 3am. Mostly everything was closed at this time. Their best chance would be if they could find a 24 hour store.

“Emma, we should get you something for your stomach.” Regina tried to not sound too panicked.

Emma shook her head. “No. I’ll be fine. Just give me a few more minutes.”

Regina chewed on her cheek and continued to rub Emma’s back. She was breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth at a steady pace. After a few minutes passed, Regina noticed that she was starting to shiver and she became alarmed.

“Emma? Emma, look at me.”

But Emma wouldn’t face her. Regina got out of the car and walked around to Emma’s side. She tip toed around the vomit and put her palm against Emma’s forehead.

“Emma, you have a fever. We need to get some medicine, now.”

“No. Something just didn’t agree with me. I should be fine now that it’s out of my system.” Emma tried sitting up to hide how sick she was feeling but Regina could see it in her eyes.

“Emma, would you please stop being stubborn and let me help you?” Regina pleaded.

Emma looked up through hooded eyes but didn’t say anything. Regina took her silence as compliance.

She carefully stepped over the mess and helped Emma move into the passenger seat. She pulled out her phone and looked up the closest 24 hour pharmacy and set the GPS to guide her there. Emma curled up in the passenger seat with all the blankets and comforters but Regina could tell she was still shivering. She cranked the bug a few times and finally got the engine to turn over. With little knowledge of driving a car of this age, it took Regina a few seconds to figure out where the lights were at. Once she got them on she quickly put the car in gear and sped out of the rest stop.

The pharmacy was only about a 10 minute drive down the round. She pulled into the parking lot and parked the car in the closest spot to the door. She reached into the back for her wallet. Her shoes were lost under the sea of blankets in the passenger seat so she shoved Emma’s boots on instead.

“I’ll be right back.” Regina wasn’t even sure if Emma was awake but found it best to let her know anyway.

She rushed inside and made her way down the aisle until she found anti-nausea medicine. She picked the extra strength one just to be safe. She then headed towards another aisle and grabbed a few Gatorades and Jell-O. The cashier watched her as she paced the main aisle a few more times trying to think of anything else that she needed. She decided that what she had should be good enough and she could always come back should Emma need anything else.

With a heavy thud, she dropped the contents onto the counter and tapped her foot impatiently as the female cashier began to ring her up.

“How are you tonight ma'am?” The cashier asked.

“Great. Thanks. Just in a bit of a hurry.” Regina snapped back.

The cashier gave Regina a look over and turned her brow down in confusion when she saw the boots on Regina’s feet. Regina self consciously looked down and noticed that she was still wearing her pajamas. Emma’s boots were way too big on her feet and she forgot to zip them up. She cursed herself for looking so foolish but she wasn’t thinking about that at the time. Her only concern was to get Emma the medicine she needed as quickly as possible.

The cashier gave her an awkward smile and Regina let out a sigh. She paid the total and rushed back out to the car without looking back to see the cashier watch her walking away.

“Emma? You still awake?”

“Uhnhuh…”

“Here, take this. It will help with your nausea.” Regina was holding up a few pills.

Emma turned and Regina guided the pills to her mouth. She allowed her to feed them to her due to the fact that her arms were restricted in the blankets and because she was too exhausted to do it herself.

“Did you throw up anymore?”

Regina couldn’t quiet tell if Emma shook her head or not because she was still shivering.  
There was no way Emma was going to get better sleeping in this car, no matter how much of an attachment she claimed to have to it. Regina pulled out her phone again and searched for local hotels. There was one a few streets over with the highest rating she could find within a 15 mile radius.

When they arrived at the hotel Regina rushed to the counter and requested a room immediately.

“Do you have a reservation?” The concierge asked.

“No but I am willing to pay any cost if you can get me a room right now. Two beds is preferred but I’ll take whatever you can get me.”

“I’m sorry but you have to have a reservation-”

“Please. My friend is sick and she needs a comfortable place to rest. I will pay any price.” Regina sucked her bottom lip between her teeth.

She was trying her best to not get emotional over Emma’s condition. After all people get sick and throw up all the time. But she didn’t like seeing Emma so weak. It made her feel  
anxious and helpless. The least she could do is make sure she was comfortable.

The concierge looked up at Regina. She could see the desperation and concern in her eyes. She sighed and looked back at her computer.

“I have a suite available. But it’s only 1 bed and the price -”

“That’s fine. I’ll take it.” Regina pulled out the emergency credit card her parents gave her and placed in on the counter. She figured this justified as an emergency even though they may not agree.

Regina found the room easily enough and pulled up to the curb so she could help Emma out of the car. She slung one of her arms around her shoulder and held her up firmly by the waist.

A brief thought came across her mind as she carried Emma inside: _Would this be considered hug #2?_ She shook her head at the inappropriate timing and blamed it on lack of sleep.

She managed to open the door with one hand, still holding Emma up with the other. Once they were inside she guided Emma to the bed where she flopped down and burrowed back into her blankets.

Regina let out a deep breath and looked around the room. It was nice enough. But there was only a bed and that was it. Not even a couch or a chair for her to sleep on. The bed appeared to be a king so perhaps Emma wouldn’t mind sharing. Although Regina wasn’t so sure that was a good idea unless she wanted to contract whatever sickness Emma had taken on.

She suddenly remembered that she left the car at the curb. She hurried out and found a parking spot. She grabbed their bags with their clothes, the sleeping bag, and the bag from the pharmacy and made her way back to the room. She made a second trip out when she thought about the food and drinks in the cooler going bad.

Emma was still wrapped up in a ball of blankets when she returned. She decided not to bother her and just let her be. But she went ahead and placed a Gatorade on the night stand and brought the trash bin from the bathroom over to the side of the bed just in case. She placed her palm softly on Emma’s forehead, gently enough so as to not alarm her. She was warm but not as clammy as before. That was a good sign at least. But Regina was still worried.

She sat down on the floor next to the bed with her back against the wall. She searched through website after website and read about the stomach flu, food poisoning, and even stomach ulcers. None of them were much help besides making Regina more paranoid.

She closed her phone and began pacing around the bed. She watched as Emma continued to sleep. Shivers would rake through her body every couple of minutes or so. When she noticed the shivers almost dissipated completely she checked Emma’s forehead again. She was still a little warm but much cooler than she was before.

She let out a sigh of relief and checked the time on her phone. It was 5:48 in the morning. She decided to take a shower to help her relax.

She thought back to the events of their first day. It felt like they had been gone a lot longer than just 24 hours. From the angry driver at the parking lot of the school, to the fun yet emotionally exhausting game that Emma wanted to play. And even belting out songs without a care in the world. It sure was a long day.

Regina almost forgot about the restaurant that Emma liked so much. She wondered if she got sick from something she ate there.

She was avoiding thinking about what Emma had said in the car but her mind played through the events anyway. Friends. That’s not so bad. They were friends before so why did it feel different? Maybe because before Regina had hope. Hope that they could become something more than just friends. But how could she ask for more if she couldn’t even tell Emma how she felt? She should have told her sooner, the moment she realized that she felt something. But none of that matters now. Their friends and Regina is okay with that.

She let the warm water pour down over her and down the drain. As she watched the water slowly swirl and disappear she saw her hopes disappear as well.

Emma was in the same position on the bed when Regina got out of the shower. She felt like she was hovering too much but decided to check her forehead again just to give herself a final bit of relief. Her skin felt like it was back to a normal body temperature. Regina was satisfied enough with Emma’s current condition to try to catch some sleep herself.

She grabbed a pillow off the bed and laid it on the floor next to the sleeping bag that she rolled out earlier. She checked the door and secured the lock before shutting off the lights and slipping into the bag.

As she laid her head on the pillow she turned and watched the ball of blankets rise and fall. She listened to the sound of Emma’s soft breathing, and after counting eighteen breaths, sleep finally overcame her.


	5. SQ Week Day 5:Sleeping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fan fiction using the characters from OUAT. I do not own any of the characters. This is a story of my own invention.

“No, I will not accept that!”

Regina’s voice pounded in Emma’s head.

“Okay. I will be calling back in 10 minutes if I don’t hear from you.”

She peaked open an eye and immediately slammed it shut again. Pain radiated from the back of her head, through her skull and behind her eyes. She brought her hands up and pressed her palms into her eye sockets.

“Ehhhh…”

Regina turned at Emma’s moan of pain. She hung up the phone and grabbed the Gatorade off the night stand.

“Here, drink this.”

“My head…” Emma whined.

“You’re most likely dehydrated. We need to replenish some of your fluids.” Regina sat down on the bed and tried to pull one of Emma’s hands away from her face.

“Come on. You need to drink this.”

“What is it?”

“Gatorade. Just take little sips.” She was able to pry one hand away and placed the drink in it.

Emma reluctantly sat up. She moaned and groaned through her entire attempt to push the pillows against the head board as a back support. Regina couldn’t stand to watch the pathetic attempt any longer and took over the task for her.

“That bad?” Regina asked as she put the last pillow into place and Emma settled against it.

“It feels like an axe is being driven into my forehead.” She sat there with her eyes shut and her head lolled back.

“I can pick you up some pain pills later. But we need to get some fluids in your system and make sure you can hold them down.” Regina’s voice was gentle yet firm.

She took the bottle from Emma, unscrewed the cap, and handed it back to her. Emma brought it to her lips and took little sips like Regina recommended.

The phone rang and Emma grabbed her head and moaned at the pain. Regina quickly jumped off the bed and picked up the phone.

“Yes. This is her.”

Emma listened to the one sided conversation as she took a few more sips out of the bottle.

“Okay,” Regina checked the time on her phone, “no, that will be fine…Mhmm…Right…I appreciate that but we will manage. Thank you.” She replaced the phone into its cradle and turned back to Emma.

“How’s the nausea?”

“Wait, what was that about?” Emma looked at Regina through one open eye.

“Well that was the manger of the hotel. She kind of made an exception for us to stay in this room last night even thought it is technically reserved. I asked for another night but she said they couldn’t let us stay in this room. However she was able to get us into a different room for tonight. We just have to be out of this room by noon.”

It finally donned on Emma that they were in a hotel room. She opened both of her eyes and took in her surroundings. 

“Shit.” She brought her head down into her hands. “I am so sorry Regina. I will pay you back. And we don’t have to stay another night. I’m feeling a lot better.”

She pulled herself to the edge of the bed and stood up. Her head pounded vigorously with the sudden movement. She was up right for barely a second before she quickly kneeled over and sat back down.

“You don’t need to apologize. What you need is rest. It’s only a quarter past eleven now so we still have some time. Keep taking small sips of your Gatorade. Im going to head down to the front desk to get the keys for our new room.”

Regina guided Emma back down onto the pillows. She took a couple of anti-nausea pills off of the night stand and handed them to her. 

“Take these.”

She took them without complaint in one whole gulp.

Regina slipped on her shoes and put a keycard in her pocket.

“I’ll be right back.”

———————–  
When Regina returned a short while later Emma was sprawled out on the bed with a pillow over her face.

“Emma, you awake?”

No response. She walked over and gently lifted the pillow.

“Ahh! The light!” Emma screeched and reached for the pillow blindly.

“Sorry, sorry!” Regina replaced the pillow back over her face.

She covered her mouth to suppress a laugh. Emma’s scrunched up face was so cute but Regina didn’t want her to be offended at her laughing at her. Especially because she was still not feeling well. She chose to let Emma rest while she moved their bags to their new room.

The new room looked almost exactly the same as the prior one but this one had a smaller bed, most likely a queen from what Regina could tell. She was a little disappointed because her plan to sleep in the bed tonight was no longer feasible. She definitely wasn’t going to let Emma sleep on the floor given her current condition. And trying to sleep together would be cramped and way too close than Emma was probably willing to be. But at least there was a lounge chair in this room. Regina figured she could make that up to be her bed tonight even though the cushions appeared to be worn thin. Anything was better than sleeping on the floor again.

After everything was moved over, she returned to their current room for the finale time to help Emma.

“Emma, we have to go now.” She called out softly.

“Mmkay.” Emma sounded reluctant but started to hoist herself up anyway.

She reached her arm out and was opening and closing her hand as if grasping for something. Regina was confused by the gesture and approached her outstretched hand slowly. She looked around to try to find what she could be grasping for.

“What? What do you need?”

“Hemmn.” Emma mumbled from under the pillow.

“What?” She moved closer.

Emma’s hand continued to grasp the air until it made contact with Regina’s wrist. She gripped it tightly and pulled her towards her. Regina’s face flushed and her heart began to race at the sudden contact. Her knees hit the edge of the bed and she braced herself with her free hand so she didn’t fall on top of Emma.

“I need help.” Emma remained beneath the pillow. “I tried to stand up while you were gone but it hurt too much.”

“Okay. What do you need me to do?”

Emma slowly moved her legs over to the edge of the bed. She used Regina’s arm as support. She stopped for a moment and her fingers curled into Regina’s wrist.

“It’s okay. Take it slow.” Regina waited patiently as Emma bore the current wave of pain radiating through her head.

A few minutes passed and her grip lightened on Regina’s wrist which she took as the cue that the pain was subsiding. She pulled on Regina’s arm as she heaved herself up to a sitting position. Regina leaned back to counter Emma’s weight until she was fully upright. Another wave must have made its way through her because her grip tightened on Regina’s arm again.

She noticed Emma’s hair was still halfway in the bun that she put it in the night before. Her face was twisted in pain and her skin was pale. Even though Regina still thought she looked cute, she definitely didn’t look well. She swore to herself that as soon as they got to the new room, she was going to get Emma whatever she needed to feel like herself again.

They took their time making it all the way to the new room with Regina encouraging Emma each step of the way. At one point, some jerk decided to honk their horn to summon their passenger down. At the sound of the horn Emma brought her hands up to her head and curled into her chest. Regina instinctually wrapped her arms around her like a barrier and whispered softly into her ear.

“It’s okay. It’s just temporary. It will go away. Just focus on taking small breaths and count to ten.”

Although her tone was soft and reassuring her expression was deadly. She glared at the asshole in the car until Emma was able to continue heading to the room.

Once in the room, Emma headed straight for the bed and buried it under the pillows.

“How’s your stomach feeling?”

“Better. It’s just my head.” Emma shifted to the fetal position.

“Okay. That’s good. Can you try to eat some jello? I just want to make sure you can hold down food.” Regina fetched the jello from the pharmacy bag and sat down gently on the bed.

Emma turned onto her side but made no movement to reveal her face.

“Emma, please. I want to help you get better.” Regina reached out and touched her hand that was clamping the pillow.

She allowed her to pull her hand away and the pillow slid off. Regina scooted closer to her and brought the jello cup into her sight. Emma eyed it for a minute and then looked up at Regina. Regina gave her the best pleading look she could manage. It worked. Emma took the cup, squeezed it so the jello rose out of it, and began eating it. Regina gave her a pleased smile and grabbed another Gatorade from the fridge. She placed it on the bed next to Emma.

“I’m going to head to the store to get you some painkillers. Do you need anything else?”

“Ice cream?” Emma mumbled softly.

Regina quirked an eyebrow at her.

“Ice cream. And what kind of ice cream do you prefer?” 

Emma smirked. “You know what kind.”

Regina rolled her eyes. “You must be feeling better if you’re cracking jokes.”

Emma’s smile faded and her eyes turned into puppy dog eyes as she pleaded for Regina to bring the delicious treat she desired. Regina shook her head.

“Fine. Rocky road it is.” Regina got off the bed and grabbed what she needed to head to the store.

She just missed Emma’s face as it lit up with the success of her puppy dog look.

“While I’m gone make sure you finish the jello and the Gatorade. And if you feel up to it, you might want to take a shower. It may help your head feel better.”

Emma nodded her understanding.

“Call me if you throw up again or if you need anything else.” And with that she was out the door.

———————-

Regina didn’t hear from Emma the entire time she was gone. She decided not to worry and take it as a good sign that she was feeling better. Either way, she completed her errands as quickly as possible so she could get back to her.

She stopped at the pharmacy and grabbed some painkillers and the Rocky Road ice cream Emma requested. She also called in an order to go at a local restaurant: clear broth for Emma and a Caesar salad for herself.

Emma managed to shower while Regina was gone but was still wrapped in a towel on the bed when she returned. When Regina asked why she wasn’t dressed she said the shower took all of her energy out of her. She went through Emma’s bag and found some clothes for her to wear. She turned her back as Emma flopped around on the bed like a fish, trying to put her clothes on.

They ate their lunch/dinner considering it was about 3 o'clock by the time they actually ate. Emma complained the whole time about the broth Regina bought her. She questioned Regina’s motives and said the she clearly did not want her to get better since she was feeding her nothing of substance. Regina laughed off Emma’s accusation and told her that she wouldn’t give her her ice cream unless she finished the entire bowl of broth. The broth was gone in minutes.

Emma laid on the bed eating her ice cream and Regina sat on the floor near the foot of the bed as they watched Snapped.

“See? These people don’t understand that you can’t just clean up some blood and walk free. The forensics and technology these days will find it.” Emma spoke through her spoonfuls of ice cream.

“Yes, well some of these people are not too smart. That’s why they get caught.”

Emma moved so that she was on her stomach, elbows at the foot of the bed, just hovering to the side of Regina’s head.

“I didn’t get caught.” She said mischievously.

Regina turned to see Emma just above her.

“Yeah well only a psychotic person finishes off a half eaten ice cream container, and then buys a new one and eats it down to the same exact level as the one they finished so that the owner of said ice cream cannot tell the difference.”

Emma laughed. “Do you even know how many times I did that?”

“No and I’m not so sure I want to know. If you wanted some of my Rocky Road you could have just asked.” Regina shook her had at the thought.

“I know, I know. The first time was an accident. I just wanted to try it but I didn’t realize how delicious it was. When I realized I finished the entire container, I panicked. So when I got the new one I had to kind of eye ball where you had already eaten down to. I was shocked you didn’t notice. The next few times after that I just did it to see how long I could do it until you noticed. Took you almost 6 months.” Emma explained the scenario as she continued to shovel spoons full of ice cream into her mouth.

Regina made a disgusted face. “Great. So I ate after you more times than I would like. Thank you for that.” Regina tried to play it off like she was upset but she really wasn’t. Emma could have eaten container after container of her ice cream without replacing it and she wouldn’t have minded.

“Just so you know I didn’t eat it directly out of the carton. I scooped it out into a bowl. I’m not that inconsiderate.” Emma clarified.

“Well look who the joke is on now. Because I spit and sneezed and coughed all into that ice cream.” Regina sarcastically shot back.

Emma just shrugged. “I don’t care. I don’t think you have germs or anything.”

She dug her spoon into the container and scooped out a huge mound of ice cream.

“Want a bite?”

Regina turned to see the spoon of ice cream right next to her face. She stared at it for a moment debating on taking it or not. She really did want the bite but she was concerned about Emma’s condition. The last thing she needed was for them to both be sick even though Emma appeared to be feeling a lot better.

“No, thank you. I’m still full from dinner.” Regina reluctantly declined it.

“Sweet. More for me.” Emma smiled and shoved the spoonful into her mouth.

They continued to watch the marathon on Snapped until they were both too tired to watch it anymore. It was only eight o'clock but Regina barely had any sleep the night before and Emma was still slightly lethargic from her sickness so they decided to turn in early.

Regina began to prep the lounge chair for her to sleep on.

“What are you doing?” Emma asked.

“I’m getting ready to go to sleep.” Regina replied in a matter of fact tone.

“You’re not going to sleep on that, right?”

Regina looked back and forth from Emma to the lounge chair.

“Yes. Where else do you expect me to sleep?”

“In the bed.”

Regina looked at Emma. She patted the spot next to her on the bed.

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. You are still getting over your sickness and-”  
“Regina,” Emma cut off her rambling, “stop making excuses. You are sleeping in the bed. There’s is plenty of room.”

Emma pulled the sheets back, inviting Regina to join her.

Regina just stood there. She began wringing her hands nervously. Emma watched her for a few moments and then let out a sigh.

“Im not going to cuddle you or anything if thats what your worried about.” Emma looked slightly offended.

“No! That’s not it! I promise.” Regina tried to quickly rectify the situation. “It’s not you at all. I-I just…”

Emma stared at Regina expectantly.

“You just what?”

“I, uh…I’m a kicker.” Regina forced out a lie.

Emma let out a soft laugh.

“That’s okay. But just know if you kick me I’m going to kick you. So no hard feelings, okay?” Emma patted the spot next to her again and turned over into a comfortable position, ending the discussion.

Regina timidly walked to the bed and slid under the sheets. She laid stiffly on her side and made sure to leave a decent amount of room between the two of them. She could feel Emma fidgeting in the blankets, trying to find a comfortable spot.

“Whatcha thinking about?” She heard Emma ask.

She turned to see Emma was facing her. She couldn’t see her face in the dark but she could tell her eyes were watching her.

“I don’t know. Nothing really.” Regina turned so she was lying on her back now.

“Can I tell you what I’m thinking about?” Emma asked sheepishly.

Regina swallowed back a knot in her throat.

“Of course.”

“I think you are my best friend. I’m not sure if you feel the same or not and that’s okay. But I just wanted you to know.”

Regina remained still. She didn’t blink or move. She just stared up at the ceiling. Emma scooted closer to her, crossing the invisible barrier Regina had laid out in her mind, dividing their sides of the bed.

“No ones ever taken care of me and been as selfless as you are to me. And I just want you to know how much it means to me.”

Regina dared not to turn her head. She could feel Emma’s breath tickle her face so she knew she was close. Suddenly she felt fingers grab a hold of her hand under the sheets. Emma laced her fingers through her’s and squeezed tightly.

“Thank you.” Emma’s voice was so sincere and innocent.

It took everything Regina had not to cry.

“You’re welcome.” Is all she managed to get out before she turned away to hide the tears that started to roll down her face.

Emma released her hand and turned back over as well.

Regina couldn’t sleep. Her mind was racing with emotion. Being friends with Emma was too hard. It’s only been a few days since she’s known that the option to be something more wasn’t feasible but she couldn’t take it. Although she wanted Emma in her life, not being able to have her fully was like a nightmare. A nightmare that Regina couldn’t seem to escape.

This trip was a mistake. The whole thing. She should have never agreed to do this. She should have stayed at the dorm and focused on preparing for classes. Preparing for her career. After this trip is over she is going to refocus on her future. She can’t keep getting caught up in some school girl crush. She is going to see her guidance counselor and switch her major back to Business Management just like her mother wanted. Living with Emma has given her this idea of false hope and a false future. But that is coming to an end. She needs to come back to reality and find who she truly is.


	6. SQ Week Day 6: Argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fan fiction using the characters from OUAT. I do not own any of the characters. This is a story of my own invention.

Well Emma did not keep her word. The cuddling started just a few hours after they had fallen asleep. Emma curled up around Regina’s arm and her eyes shot open as she froze in place. She looked over to see that Emma was in a dead sleep. She fidgeted and tried to pull her arm away but Emma had it in a death grip.

Well I guess this isn’t so bad. She thought. It was just a little uncomfortable though. She shifted her body so that her arm was under Emma. But then Emma adjusted too and laid her head on Regina’s shoulder.

Her hair brushed just under Regina’s nose and she could smell the cheap hotel shampoo that she used. She considered pushing Emma back onto her pillow but she didn’t have the heart to do it. Instead she pushed back the few strands of hair that were tickling her nose. She stroked Emma’s head again and thought about how much she actually enjoyed this moment.

Emma was curled into her side and all she could think about was how she wishes she could sleep like this every night. Her fingers then moved from the top of her head and began combing through her long golden locks.

She knew this was just going to hurt her in the end but she didn’t care. She figured she could bask in it now since it was the only time this was ever going to happen.

She turned her body in and embraced Emma fully. She continued to stroke her hair down the entire length of her back. Her curls unraveled as Regina’s fingers ran through them and sprung back together as she let them go. She wondered why didn’t she have the confidence to do this while Emma was awake. Maybe because Emma wouldn’t allow it.

So this was it. This was all Regina was ever going to have of Emma. This silent moment of intimacy. And Emma wasn’t even aware of it.

Her hand stopped just as she was about the run her fingers through Emma’s hair again.  
This wasn’t fair. What she was doing was wrong. Emma said she doesn’t want this. She only wants to be friends. Regina couldn’t disrespect that.

She dropped her hand down onto her stomach and turned onto her back. She let Emma keep her head on her shoulder and a hold of her arm since she initiated it but that was all the contact Regina would allow her.

She shut her eyes and pushed any thoughts of Emma out of her mind as she fell back to sleep.

———————-

The next morning they got an early start. Emma had woken up before Regina so Regina wasn’t quiet sure what position they were in as of the morning. She didn’t mention any cuddling so Regina didn’t bring it up either.

The first couple hours of the car ride were quiet. Emma opted to drive, saying she was feeling a lot better. Regina didn’t argue the matter since it was Emma’s car anyway. As the music played on the radio, Emma sang along but Regina chose not to participate and just looked out the side window instead.

“Hey, you feeling okay?” Emma asked as she turned down the radio.

“I’m fine.” Regina responded shortly.

“Really? Because you don’t seem fine.”

Regina sighed and continued to stare out the window.

“Regina. Seriously, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, Emma. I’m fine.” She snapped back.

Emma scoffed and shook her head.

“I wish you would stop saying you’re fine and just talk to me. Something is obviously wrong.”

“Emma! I told you I was fine! Leave me alone!” She was trying to not let her anger get the best of her but Emma wouldn’t drop it.

“Is it something I did?” Emma was trying to understand Regina’s frustration.

Regina ground her jaw and remained silent.

“So it is something I did. What? Is it what I said last night?” Emma refused to back down now.

“Emma, please. I’m fine.” Regina continued to try to end the conversation.

“No. That’s not fair. You don’t get to be mad at me and not tell me why.” Regina could hear the anger starting to rise in her voice.

“I’m not mad at you!” She turned and finally faced Emma. “I’m just thinking about some things, okay!?”

“Like what?”

“Personal stuff.” Regina was still dismissive.

Emma thought about leaving it at that but she hated seeing Regina so distant. She tried again with a soft approach.

“Is it about school?”

“No. Well, yes, but not entirely.”

“Okay. Are you thinking about your choice to change your major again?”

Regina scoffed condescendingly.

“Was it really _my_ choice though?”

Emma glared at her. “What the hell is that supposed to mean!?”

“ _You_ were the one who put the thought in my head. I hadn’t even considered changing my major until you brought it up!”

“What!? Where is this coming from?” Emma couldn’t believe what Regina was saying.

“You shouldn’t have pressured me into doing it.”

“Pressured you!? Regina, you were unhappy! You would come home every night after classes bitching and complaining about how trapped you felt. I was only trying to help you see that you don’t always have to take the path that someone has laid out for you just because it’s the easiest one.”

“Yeah well not all of us like to take the hard road in life.” The second the words were out of her mouth, she knew they hurt Emma.

She spared a glance in Emma’s direction and her face showed her what she knew was true.

“You think I _like_ taking the hard road?” Emma shook her head in disbelief.

“Let me tell you something, Regina. No one likes taking the hard road. But some of us don’t get the choice. The hard road was all I’ve ever known since the day I was born. So don’t sit here and judge me for taking the road that’s familiar to me when you obviously are choosing to do the same.”

“You don’t know what it’s like! It’s easy for you. You don’t have any one who expects anything from you! Who forces you to fit into this mold of what a perfect person is supposed to be!”

“If you really think that I’m the lucky one because I don’t have anybody, then there is something clearly wrong with you.”

“You could have somebody if you really wanted to! But no! All you know how to do is push people away.”

Emma’s head snapped quickly to Regina’s direction.

“Okay, Regina. I really don’t know what or who the hell we are talking about anymore but you are walking a fine line. You need to stop.” Emma’s knuckles turned white as they curled along the steering wheel.

Regina saw that she was getting angry but she kept pushing anyway.

“No! You were the one who wanted to talk. So let’s talk!”

“Regina, what the fuck are we even talking about anymore!? First you come at me with some bullshit about ‘personal stuff.’ Then it was about school. Now you’re attacking me even though you said you weren’t mad at me. What the hell is going on?”

Regina went silent. She really didn’t want to fight with Emma but she couldn’t keep herself from lashing out.

They both sat there fuming in their thoughts. Neither sure what to say yet both wanting to say something. Anything to break the tension that had become palpable.

Emma broke first. With a deep sigh she turned to Regina.

“Regina, look, I’m sorry. I don’t know how this escalated so quickly. But I can’t help feeling like you’re deflecting. Will you please tell me what’s really going on?” She spoke with a level head.

Regina hated that Emma could see through her. She couldn’t tell her she was angry at her for not reciprocating the same feelings as her. And if she were honest with herself it wasn’t entirely fair to hold that against her since she didn’t actually know how she felt.

She wanted to be angry though. And Emma just happened to be the easiest target simply due to proximity. But it’s not her fault. It’s no ones fault but Regina’s own. She’s locked away her feelings for so long that now she is resentful and angry. Emma is one of the few people in her life that brings her joy. She shouldn’t shut her out just because she is trying to be a good friend.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s going on with me lately.” Regina turned away as tears began to flow down her face.

“I’m just really stressed out. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you. It was wrong. I didn’t mean what I said. I just…” A sob kept her from saying anything else.

Emma turned back to facing the road. She took a minute to think over all that had happened.

“I really am sorry, Emma. Will you please forgive me?” Regina managed to say through her sobs.

Regina watched Emma. Her face was stoic so she couldn’t tell if she was actually going to forgive her or not. She looked down at the steering wheel. Then back at the road. The anticipation for Emma to respond was making Regina’s stomach turn.

She checked her rearview mirror and pulled over to the side of the road. But she made no movement or gesture towards Regina.

Regina didn’t know what to do. She tried to hold back her tears but they were uncontrollable. She was full of emotion and it was all pouring out. Angry at herself for snapping out. Scared that she upset Emma and pushed her away. Frustrated with not knowing what to do about school or her mother. And ultimately sad that she couldn’t figure out who she wanted to be.

Regina’s soft sobs was the only sound echoing through the car. Emma had her eyes closed and her forehead rested on the steering wheel.

“I don’t know what I did to upset you this much.” Emma kept her head down as she spoke.

“I wish you would tell me so I could make it better.”

Emma’s words made Regina want to cry harder than she already was. Why was she doing this? This whole thing was selfish. Emma didn’t do anything to hurt her. At least not intentionally. But Regina just tried to hurt Emma. To cut her as deep as she felt like she was cut. And instead of Emma being angry at her, she was trying to make amends with her.

“I meant what I said last night. You are my best friend. And I would like you to see me that way as well. So whenever you’re ready to talk, I’ll be here.”

And just like that, Emma was willing to let this whole argument go. Regina didn’t know what to say. She was stunned into silence. Tears continued to flow down her face but she didn’t make a sound.

She didn’t deserve a friend like Emma. She wasn’t even sure if Emma would consider a friend after all of this. Any relationship that she had with Emma or that she could have had with her was not even a possibility at this point. Regina just knew it.

Emma lifted her head from the steering wheel. She put the car in gear and headed back onto the road to nowhere.


	7. SQ Week day 7: Physical Intimacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fan fiction using the characters from OUAT. I do not own any of the characters. This is a story of my own invention.

Regina was so ashamed. Emma hadn't spoke to her since they got back on the road. Although she didn't make an effort to speak to her either. She couldn't. What could she possibly say at this point?

She could apologize. But she had already done that. The more she did it the less genuine it would feel. She could cry again. Deep down inside she really wanted to but what good would that do besides exhaust her more than she already was. She even thought about striking up a casual conversation as if the fight never happened. But how could she forget it. It was still so fresh on both of their minds and hearts.

She didn't know what was worst, the silence or the argument.

At least while they were arguing she knew what Emma was thinking and feeling. The silence was left to interpretation. And Regina interpreted the worst. 

Even when they stopped for food, Emma didn't bother asking what Regina wanted. Of course she knew Regina’s order. It was the same thing she ordered every time they went to Hardee's. It was one of the few fast food places Regina was willing to eat at.

Regina wasn't sure if she should take Emma's choice in restaurant as a peace offering. Or whether it was just her being courteous.

They ate in silence and drove in silence. Regina watched as mile marker after mile marker passed them by.

Emma eventually got off one of the exits and pulled into a gas station. Regina stayed in the car as Emma went inside. She watched her through the gas station window as she made her way down the aisles, grabbed a few snacks, and then headed for the fridges in the back. While she was browsing through the drinks she saw her strike up a conversation with a brunette woman.

Regina immediately sat up straighter as a spark of jealousy lit up in her. She watched Emma's interactions with the woman carefully. She bobbed and weaved in the passenger seat of the car trying to get a good look at her but the reflection on the glass obscured her face. 

She saw Emma's head nod in agreement to something. _What the hell could they be talking about?_ Regina wondered.

The woman was pointing and waving her hand as if giving Emma directions. Emma nodded a few more times and then walked to the register.

Regina relaxed once Emma was making her way back to the car. She slid in and smiled in Regina's direction. Regina quirked an eyebrow in confusion as Emma handed her the bag with her purchases inside.

"Let's go."

It was the first interaction they have had since the argument that morning. 

"Go where?" Regina's voice was a little hoarse.

"It's a surprise." She bit her bottom lip but Regina could still see the smile on her face.

Emma was up to something and Regina was very suspicious as to what.

\----------------------

Somewhere in the course of the last few minutes, they had made there way down a one lane road. Trees layered both sides of the road and there didn't appear to be any civilization for miles. Regina was becoming very nervous.

"Where are we going?"

"We should almost be there." Emma was leaning towards the windshield, scanning the trees on Regina's side of the road.

Regina watched the trees as well but she had no idea what they were looking for.

"There! I think that's it!" Emma slowed and began to turn off the road.

There was a rather narrow opening between some trees. It appeared to have been driven down a few times but not nearly enough to have carved out a distinguished path.

Emma took the path slowly. Checking her side mirrors to make sure she wasn't going to break one off.

An opening came into view and Regina focused on it to try to catch a glimpse of where they were headed.

They emerged from the narrow path and took in their surroundings. They had entered into a clearing with trees surrounding them on all sides. The floor of the clearing was blanketed with bright green grass. And just on the other side of the clearing there was a river with crystal clear water.

Emma drove up to the river and parked a few yards away from it.

Regina was in awe of the scenery before them.

"Wow. This is beautiful. How did you find out about this place?"

"I asked one of the locals at the gas station."

Regina's ears turned red. She was embarrassed to find out her jealousy towards the brunette women was better directed elsewhere. Luckily she didn't take any action on it.

Emma stepped out of the car and Regina followed after. They walked up to the river bank and watched the calm flow of the water. It reflected an array of blues and greens as it shimmered in the sun light.

"Come on." Emma began taking off her boots.

Regina's brow turned down. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"We're going swimming. Take off your clothes."

Regina's eyes nearly bulged from her head. "What!?"

"Take off your clothes." Emma had already peeled off her shirt and was working on pulling off her jeans.

Regina just stood there shocked. Shocked because the couldn't believe Emma was stripping right in front of her and also because she was expecting her to strip as well.

Once she was down to her cotton bra and underwear, Emma ran into the water. She splashed her way into about knee deep and then dove under completely. She came back to the surface and turned to face Regina.

"Come in! What are you waiting for!?" She shouted.

"Emma, are you crazy? We can't swim in there!" Regina said frantically.

"Why not? I don't see anyone around to stop us."

She was right. There was no one around. So what was stopping Regina from letting go and having fun?

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Regina mumbled under her breath as she pulled off her sweater.

She disrobed down to her bra and underwear, same as Emma, and self consciously kept an arm across her stomach as she made her way into the water. 

The river ended up being a lot deeper than she realized. After only a few feet out it seemed to drop off to where her feet couldn't touch anymore. But luckily the current wasn't very strong so she was able to swim in it easily.

She paddled her way out to where Emma was floating on her back. As she approached her she splashed water on her face.

"Hey! What was that for?" Emma said as she wiped the water from her eyes.

"For making me come out here." Regina shot back.

"You wouldn't have done it unless you wanted to."

Regina side eyed her. "Maybe I did."

"Mhmm." Emma murmured through pressed lips.

Regina rolled her eyes and then mimicked Emma's position so she was floating on her back as well.

They relaxed in the river for the rest of the evening. All the thoughts about life slipped their mind as they enjoyed the water. They spoke casually to each other as if nothing had changed. Almost as if there was unspoken forgiveness between them.

All the tension was gone. Even Regina's anger from her unrequited feelings were pushed to the side. This was just two friends enjoying each others company.

Just as the sun was setting they made their way out of the water and back to the car. Regina grabbed one of the blankets and began using it to dry off. Emma on the other hand laid a couple of the blankets out on the hood of the bug. She then pulled out the bag from the gas station and put it on the hood as well.

"Come here." She waved Regina over and patted a spot on the hood for her to sit.

Regina wrapped the blanket around herself and carefully hopped up onto the hood. Emma made another trip to the back of the bug and returned with the bottle of wine from the cooler.

"Ah, so this is where we have a little fun?" Regina joked.

"No. This is where I try to get you drunk." Emma sarcastically shot back.

Regina laughed enthusiastically. She appreciated the humorous reference to their conversation on the first day of the trip.

"And I bought these to accompany the wine." She reached in the bag and pulled out a hand full of Slim Jims and cheese sticks.

"Uh, I'm not so sure those are the kinds of meets and cheeses that are meant to accompany this kind of wine."

"Yeah, unfortunately it's the best the gas station had to offer for our spontaneous outing." Emma shrugged and shoved the snacks back into the bag.

She picked the wine bottle up and took off the foil covering to reveal the cork.

"Oh shit."

"What?"

"I didn't bring a cork screw. Dammit!" Emma placed the bottle back on the hood and began searching through her car for anything they could use to remove the cork.

Regina leaned over the hood and took the bottle by the neck.

"Emma, give me your keys."

Emma popped up from be back seat.

"I don't know if my keys will work Regina."

Regina held out her hand and curled her fingers in a few times. "It will. Hand them to me."

Emma took the keys from the ignition and tossed them to her.

She caught the keys and braced the bottle between her thighs. She picked out the longest key on Emma's key ring and placed it over the top of the cork. She placed the palm of her hand against the back of it and pushed down until the cork gave and fell into the bottle.

She smirked proudly at her success and held the bottle out for Emma to drink.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Emma had an impressed look on her face.

"Kathryn. She use to steal bottles of wine at the Debutant Balls we were forced to go to and we would drink them in the bathroom."

"Oh! How scandalous." Emma wiggled her eyebrows and leaped onto the hood. 

They laid back against the windshield and watched the night sky as it went from orange to red to purple and finally black. They shared the bottle of wine and a couple of Slim Jim's and cheese sticks as they gazed at the stars. They tried to find constellations but neither of them could remember many beyond the Big Dipper and the Little Dipper. Plus the alcohol played a role in their lack of recollection.

They drained every last drop from the bottle and found themselves in a fit of drunken laughter.

"So you used their shower curtain?" Regina asked as she caught her breath.

"Yes! It was a toga party and I needed a toga. I had to improvise!"

They both broke out into laughter again.

Regina laid back onto the windshield and brought her hands to her face. Her cheeks were hurting from all the laughing they had done tonight.

Emma laid back too and let out a sigh. She looked over at Regina who was still wrapped up in the blanket from earlier.

"Do you mind sharing some of your blanket?"

"Oh, now your cold?" Regina teased but she started unwrapping the blanket anyway.

"Well yeah. I'm still in my underwear."

She scooted closer to Regina and got under the blanket with her. They were shoulder to shoulder and thigh to thigh. Regina tried to not think about it though and just focus on the stars.

Emma yawned and laid her head on Regina's shoulder. Regina involuntarily placed her cheek on her head in return and closed her eyes.

They have never been this close before. Regina didn't know why she was embracing it but she didn't care. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe she was just tired of fighting it. As long as Emma was willing then so was she. Even if it means different things to each of them. 

Emma turned her head up and her nose brushed against Regina's cheek.

"Goodnight."

Her lips then pressed against the corner of Regina's mouth. 

Regina opened her eyes and looked down at Emma. Emma's eyes opened slowly and met her own.

Regina's heart was pounding in her chest. Did she just imagine that? She was hoping that her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. Because what she saw in Emma's eyes was desire. The same desire she felt every time she thought about Emma. 

Emma lifted her head and pressed her lips on the corner of Regina's mouth again and lingered for a second before she pulled away.

No. She didn't imagine it that time.

Regina rushed forward and captured Emma's lips with her own. Their lips were pressed together firmly to the point where Regina's teeth hurt. She brought her hands up to the sides of Emma's face to steady herself from the sea of emotions that was coming forward. All the passion and desire that had been pent up for two years flowed through her entire body, from her toes to her fingertips. She felt Emma pull away for a moment and their lips immediately crashed together again. Her senses were ablaze as she breathed in Emma's natural scent. She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and seized it between her teeth eagerly. The taste of wine was still lingering on her lips and she nipped on it gently with a hunger for more.

As they pulled apart they were both breathing heavy.

Regina looked into Emma's eyes and what she saw made her uneasy.

Emma moved away from her, put her hand over her mouth and said, "I shouldn't have done that."


	8. SQ Week Day 8: Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. Life happened, so yeah. I originally planned on going in a different direction with it but as I wrote it, it didn't feel right. So I plan on posting a 9th chapter as somewhat of an epilogue to finish the story up. Anyway, there are fun times ahead. I hope it was worth the wait!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fan fiction using the characters from OUAT. I do not own any of the characters. This is a story of my own invention.

_Then Emma put her hand over her mouth and said, "I shouldn't have done that."_

Emma jumped off the hood of the car in a panic. She began pacing back and forth and rambling.

"I am so sorry, Regina. What the hell was I thinking!? That was so stupid of me. I did not plan for this to happen. I promise. I-I just...this should have never happened."

Regina sat on the hood of the car in silence. She honestly could not find her voice. She had finally kissed Emma. The one thing she has wanted for such a long time finally became a reality and it all came tumbling down when Emma realized it was a mistake.

Emma approached Regina and it drew her out of her thoughts.

"Please, please, _please_ forgive me. I just, I don't know, reacted I guess. We were drinking and laughing and having such a good time and I, I guess I let my feelings take over."

Regina perked up. Was she hearing this correctly? Emma said she let her feelings take over. So she wanted to kiss her?

But Emma didn't see Regina's reaction. Her mind was running a mile a minute, causing her to pace again with her eyes glued to the ground.

"I was trying to keep my personal feelings out of this but I don't know ...its been building up for so long I just couldn't anymore. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, you know, with lingering looks an-and when I woke up the other morning I was cuddling you when I told you I wouldn't! And even this whole day! I just wanted us to have a good time and I tried to make it romantic or whatever the hell that was and I shouldn't have. It's just wrong. All wrong!"

Regina could not believe what she was hearing. Was Emma really saying what she thought she was saying? Did she have feelings for her too?

"I know your straight and that's why I never acted upon my feelings before. As many times as I wanted to, I didn't, because that's wrong. But ever since the first time I saw you...just something about you. And I tried to push it down, like tell myself that it could never happen. But I hoped and dreamed it could. And now I just forced that onto you and I am so sorry-"

"Emma, stop!"

Emma froze in her tracks and brought her hands up to cover her face. She was too ashamed to let Regina see her.

Regina slid off the hood and walked up to Emma. She grabbed her wrist gently and tried to pull them away so she could see her but Emma resisted.

"Please. Don't hide yourself from me. Not anymore."

Regina felt Emma give in and she allowed her to pull her hands away.

They just stared at each other for a moment. Neither knowing what to say. Regina was struggling to find the right words to tell Emma how she felt. Even though Emma just poured her heart out to her, it wasn't easy for Regina to do the same. Kathryn was the only person who knew that Regina was gay. She hadn't voiced it to any one else and she didn't really know how.

"I, uh," she exhaled deeply, "I have to tell you something."

Emma watched her tentatively and fidgeted from foot to foot. She was anxious and nervous to find out what Regina had to say.

Regina licked her lips and swallowed roughly.

"I, um," she let out a nervous chortle, "I haven't told anybody this before."

Emma continued to watch her with concern as to what Regina was struggling to reveal.

Regina took a deep breath and looked Emma in the eyes.

"I ... like girls."

Emma's mouth parted slightly and her pupils dilated.

"What?"

Regina took another deep breath. "I like girls. But...mainly one girl in particular."

Regina gave Emma a hard look. She was hoping the weight of her stare embodied the message she was trying to convey.

Emma had a questioning look on her face as she tried to decipher Regina's words. Her eyebrows nearly lifted to her hairline when the comprehension hit. The corner of her mouth quirked up, threatening to break out in a smile.

"Me?" She asked with disbelief.

Regina nodded her head unconfidently. Even though Emma basically confessed that she has felt the same way about Regina that Regina has felt about her, she still feared rejection.

Emma looked down bashfully. Her hair fell in front of her face and she shook her head. She couldn't believe that this beautiful women before her liked her. So many times she thought about kissing her and holding her but never thought she would actually be able to do it. And now all of that was possible. And all she wanted to do was spend every waking moment turning those thoughts into reality.

Regina felt a knot forming in her throat as she waited for Emma to acknowledge her confession.

Emma lifted her head up. Regina watched as Emma's tongue darted out and licked her bottom lip. She looked back into her eyes and noticed that Emma's eyes were watching her own lips.

"Can I kiss you again?"

Regina was relieved to hear Emma say those words. From the moment their lips first meet she couldn't think of anything else that she wanted to do more than kiss Emma again.

She leaned in timidly and brushed her lips softly against Emma's. She gave the slightest nod of her head and Emma closed the gap.

It started as gentle pecks. They took their time, both just enjoying the feeling of each other's lips pressed against their own. They continued to kiss softly until every surface of their lips had touched the others.

Then Regina reached up and pushed Emma's hair back. As the same time she pulled Emma forward by her neck to intensify the kiss.

Emma reacted by wrapping her arms around Regina's back and pulling her close as well. She felt the warmth of Regina's bare stomach pressed against her own and a wave of desire ran through her. Regina pushed her pelvis forward and Emma knew she was feeling the same desire in that moment. Suddenly, Emma felt Regina's tongue slid out along her top lip and she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss further.

Hands ran through hair and held onto hips as they drew each other in more and more. They reluctantly pulled apart to take a necessary breath. But their foreheads remained together as they breathed deeply and stared into each other's eyes.

"We should get some rest. We need to get an early start in the morning." Emma said.

"Why? I thought we were on the road to nowhere."

Regina tried to hide the resistance in her voice as much as possible. She didn't want to sound too desperate to continue their heated kisses.

"We were but I promised someone we would be back by noon on Sunday. And I would hate to start a relationship with a broken promise."

"Relationship?" Regina questioned.

"Well, wait, no. I mean, yes. I didn't mean to assume." Emma fumbled to explain herself.

"No, it's okay. I like the sound of that."

Regina's lips parted into a wide smile at the thought of being in a relationship with Emma. All this just seemed too surreal. She leaned forward eagerly and placed one last peck on Emma's lips. 

They grabbed the blankets off the hood of the car and started laying them out on the driver and passengers seat. As they were doing this a thought came over Emma. She began removing everything from the back seat instead.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked, her eye brow quirked at Emma's antics. 

"Something I've been wanting to do for a long time."

She continued to remove bags and such and relocating them into the trunk, and even the drivers seat, until the back seat was clear. Regina watched curiously trying to figure out what Emma was up to. She grabbed the sleeping bag and laid it across the seat. Then she grabbed a couple of the blankets and did the same.

She climbed into the car and laid down on her side. She patted the spot in front of her, inviting Regina to join her.

Regina laughed when she realized what Emma was doing. She grabbed the blanket from the passenger seat and scrunched down into the back seat with her. The seat was small and just barely fit the two of them. But they found a comfortable position with Regina's back against Emma's front. One of Emma's arms was just under Regina's head and the other wrapped around her waist.

They both shut their eyes, enjoying the feeling of their bodies wrapped up in an embrace. Emma placed a gentle kiss just above Regina's ear and squeezed her tightly.

Regina loved the feeling of being wrapped up in Emma's arms. She didn't want to go to sleep out of fear that she would wake up in the morning and find out none of this was real. But Emma's calm breath in her ear and heart beating steady on her back soothed her into a peaceful sleep.

\--------------

The next morning they woke up in each other arms. Regina sighed contently when she realized it wasn't just a dream. Emma was still asleep and Regina took the opportunity to appreciate her sleeping form.

She reached up and gently touched the tan freckles on her right check and traced them across her pink tinted nose, over to her left cheek. Her freckles seemed to be more prominent. Maybe from being out in the sun the day prior. Which also explained the color on the tip of her nose.

Emma's nose twitched at the feather light touch and Regina quickly pulled her hand away. She shifted in her sleep and pulled Regina in tighter. Not that Regina minded though. She didn't want to be anywhere else except wrapped in Emma's warm embrace.

After Emma found a comfortable position again, and Regina was sure that she was back into a deep sleep, she studied her face some more.

She followed the curve of her eyebrows, down to her long thick lashes, and even her thin, soft lips. Lips that were held in a small pout as light puffs of air escaped them.

Regina reached up and touched her own lips. She reminisced about kissing Emma the night before and a need came over her.

She leaned in and hesitated for a moment. It still hadn't sunk in that she was allowed to do this. But Emma wanted her to do it. So she delicately placed her lips on Emma's. She watched Emma's eyes with her own. She could see her pupils moving just under her closed lids. When her eyes didn't open Regina kissed her again. She didn't know what came over her but she couldn't keep her lips off of her.

She slowly made her way from Emma's lips and kissed a trail to her eyes where she placed a gentle kiss on her lids. Her lashes began to flutter as she stirred awake. She peaked open an eye and Regina pulled back just enough so Emma could see her face.

"Good morning." Regina said through her sleep husky voice.

It caused Emma to shiver as goosebumps spread across her body. She smiled at the pleasant sensation and leaned in for a kiss.

"Good morning."

The kiss was chaste at first. They were both feeling the heat rising in the pit of their stomach but neither wanted to be over eager. The moment quickly got away from them though as hands tangled into hair and legs intertwined.

Emma pulled Regina down onto her back and settled herself between her legs. Regina wrapped her legs around Emma's waist and pushed her in closer with the heels of her feet. Emma's stomach came in contact with Regina's center and her hips bucked at the touch. The pressure filled her with desire and want. Her tongue pushed past Emma's lips and into her mouth as she ached for more. 

Emma reciprocated the kiss by sucking on Regina's tongue and massaging it with her own. Her fingers dug into Regina's thighs and squeezed as she tried to hold off the sensation that was over taking her. Emma's hips began to thrust involuntarily but she quickly pulled back.

"I'm sorry. I'm getting carried away."

She looked down at Regina who looked slightly disappointed. Her kiss swollen lips turned up into a mischievous smile.

"I'm sorry that you stopped."

Emma smirked and leaned forward again. She placed one hand on each side of Regina's head and hovered over her. Regina turned her head and kissed the inside of Emma's wrist to reassure her.

"I would love to keep things going but I honestly don't know where we are at nor how long it will take to get back. So we should probably hit the road."

Regina nodded her head in understanding. Emma continued to hover over her though, looking back and forth between her eyes.

"What? What's wrong?" Regina asked self consciously.

"I'm really trying to resist kissing you again. Every voice in my head is telling me not to because I don't think I will be able to stop myself."

Regina chuckled. Her raspy voice caused Emma to moan in sexual frustration.

"If you insist. We will behave for the rest of the trip." Regina gave Emma a seductive look which immediately made her regret her decision to stop.

The desire and feeling of new love was addicting. It took a lot of self control to keep things intimate instead of giving into the lustful thoughts. But they agreed to take it slow and not rush into anything. That agreement however, barely lasted a day.

They left the clearing shortly after they had woken, dressed, and admired the scenery one last time. The trip back to their dorm room would take about 9 hours according to Regina's phone. They decided that since they had a whole day and a half that they would take their time getting back.

Along the way they stopped for food a few times. Accompanied by a few stops for heated make out sessions. But they restrained themselves before they got too far each time.

By the end of day four there was so much built up sexual tension that they found themselves in the back seat of the car again. They parked in a dark corner of a rest stop parking lot and almost instantly were stripped down to their underwear. They kept a blanket wrapped around them just incase someone should peak into the car. As much as they tried to prevent this from happening they just kept finding themselves in this position, a mirror image of the night before, but this time they couldn't say no.

Regina had a V-neck tshirt on but no bra. In fact she when they dressed that morning she didn't bother putting one on. She quite enjoyed the way Emma looked over every once in a while to catch a glimpse of her pert shaped breast under her thin shirt. Emma would suck in a deep breath from her nose and fidget everytime. So Regina had a lot to do with the tension that had built up by taunting Emma at every opportunity.

Emma's hand ran under Regina's tshirt and across her taut stomach. She let the tips of her fingers ghost across her skin until she felt goosebumps rising. She smirked and moved her hand just under Regina's right breast where she traced the curve of it but didn't cease it fully.

"Please, Emma." Regina lifted her chest, eager for a more satisfying touch.

"You have been teasing me all day. Now I'm going to take my time and make you wait just like I did."

Regina let out a deep guttural growl which gave Emma a good laugh.

She readjusted and put one leg between Regina's and the other just on the outside as she straddled her thigh. She pulled her hand away from Regina's chest and replaced it with her mouth. She placed soft kisses between her breast down to her belly button. Regina wiggled with anticipation for more. She came back up again and finally gave Regina what she wanted when she pulled a firm nipple into her mouth.

Regina gasped at the feeling and grasped the back of Emma's head. Her shirt was acting as a barrier from keeping Regina from enjoying her mouth fully. Before Regina said anything though, Emma yanked the shirt down by the collar to expose her breast and quickly sucked it back into her mouth.

Regina raised her leg in reaction and it met Emma's center. Emma let out a soft moan at the contact and began grinding on Regina's thigh. She could already feel the pressure building low in her belly and she knew it wouldn't be long before she reached her peak.

She darted her hand down between Regina's legs and began rubbing firm quick circles around her bundle of nerves. Her underwear was wet with arousal so Emma knew she was close as well.

She pulled her mouth from her nipple with a loud pop and immediately crashed her lips onto Regina's. She kissed her hard once and pulled up but Regina grabbed her by her neck and pulled her back down.

Her tongue quickly made entrance into Emma's mouth and explored every inch. Emma could feel the pressure building more and more and began grinding and working her hand faster to take them each to their climax.

Regina pulled Emma's bottom lip between her teeth and bit down. Not enough to draw blood but enough to send her into an orgasm. Her eyes slammed shut as she felt herself coming undone. Seeing Emma reach her climax sent Regina over the edge as well. Her thighs clenched around Emma's hand and she gasped with pleasure. Her ears began to ring as all sound faded into a muted hum. Emma panted as she rode out the shutters on Regina's thigh and she kept her hand firmly pressed against Regina's clit as she too rode out the shutters.

Once the feeling had dissipated Emma collapsed onto Regina's chest with exhaustion. She could hear Regina's heart beating rapidly and could feel her deep breathing as she tried to catch her breath. Emma couldn't help the smirk that came over her face at satisfaction of it all.

"That...that was amazing." Regina managed through bated breath.

Emma chuckled softly and turned her head upward to look at Regina's face. Regina angled her head to look down at her too and brushed a few strands of hair from Emma's eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want our first time to be in my car. I was trying to hold out until we at least got home." She turned her eyes down in shame.

"Emma, please stop apologizing. I wanted this just as bad." Regina reached down and lifted her chin so that their eyes met again.

"I know. I'm sorry I just-"

Regina cut her off with a sharp glare.

"Sorry."

"Well now you should be. Because you are turning a perfect moment into a somber one and I won't tolerate it."

Emma smiled sheepishly. "Did you really think it was perfect?"

Regina reached down to pull Emma up closer to her. Emma complied by laying her head next to Regina's on the pillow and wrapping one arm across Regina's chest and the other behind her back.

"We could have had sex in the bushes with no blanket, amongst rocks and dirt and branches and leaves, and it still would have been perfect because it was with you."

Emma felt her cheeks getting red as a smile threatened to break her lips.

"And what about bugs? Would it still have been perfect with bugs too?" Emma grinned cheekily.

Regina rolled her eyes at Emma's humor.

"Yes, even bugs too."

"Good." Emma nodded her head with satisfaction.

Regina leaned in and placed an intimate kiss on Emma's lips. Emma brought her hand up to Regina's hair and brushed it behind her ear as she cupped her face.

Regina opened her eyes as they pulled apart and just stared at Emma. She felt the sudden urge to say those three words that she only admitted to herself in her mind. As she looked into Emma's eye she knew it was true more now than ever. But she didn't say it. Not yet. It was too soon and she didn't want to scare Emma away. Although what she saw reflected back in Emma's eye made her feel confident that Emma felt the same.

She decided to save it for another day. At this point they have had a crazy week that has taken them through a spectrum of emotion. And at this moment she was happy. She imagined she would feel this way for a very long time as long as she had Emma by her side.

She placed her head just under Emma's chin and closed her eyes as she drifted off into one of many peaceful night sleeps to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never done smut before so this was a real struggle. But I figured you waited so long for this chapter that I should add it in. Hopefully it was up to par with everyones satisfaction! :)


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final chapter. I appreciate everyone who has read the fic and liked it. The responses has been overwhelming. Thank you to my friend @a-regal-arrangement for being my beta. She read so many drafts of this fic that I’m sure she will never be my beta again :). Please let me know your final thoughts. I would love to hear feedback. You can also follow me on Tumblr @jasper0304. Thank you again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a multi chapter fic set in an AU where Emma and Regina are college roommates. It will incorporate each of the prompts of SWANQUEEN WEEK.
> 
> This is a work of fan fiction using the characters from OUAT. I do not own any of the characters. This is a story of my own invention.

It was early morning when Regina returned to their dorm room with coffee and breakfast in hand.

Emma was lounging at her desk, hunched over her laptop. As soon as she saw Regina coming through the door she sprung up to greet her.

"Hey. What are you doing back so early?" She took the coffees from her hands and placed them on the desk.

"I wanted to have breakfast with you since we haven't really been able to see each other in the mornings." Regina placed the bag with pastries down next to the coffee.

Emma checked the time on her phone.

"Awesome! I have about 30 minutes before I have to head to my next class. So what did you bring us?"

Regina opened the bag and Emma leaned over her shoulder eagerly to sneak a peak at the surprise treat. She pulled out a bear claw for Emma and a croissant for herself.

"Oh my god! Have I ever told you I love you?" Emma took a huge bite of the bear claw and moaned in delight.

Regina froze at Emma's words and watched her carefully. Emma continued to chew away on her breakfast pastry, oblivious to what she had just said. She looked up at Regina's face and scrunched her brow at her expression. Suddenly Emma's words came back to her.

"Wait, no! I didn't mean it like that! I don't LOVE love you. Well I mean, I do... or I could, but I just-"

Regina shushed Emma and placed a hand on her shoulder with a gentle smile.

"It's okay. I know what you mean. We have only been officially dating for a couple of months. We have plenty of time to figure out our feelings."

Emma sighed in relief and gave Regina an apologetic smile.

Regina thought back to their trip. It felt like so much had changed since they returned. They had arrived at their dorm at 11:56am on that Sunday. Emma was proud of the fact that she had them back in time just as promised. Regina offered Emma a reward for her diligence by asking her to accompany her in the shower. Emma brought everything up to their room in one load fervently so she could quickly obtain her reward.

After their steamy shower they climbed into Emma's bed and talked. They talked about their dreams and their future. They talked about school and careers. They shared embarrassing stories about the times they might have stared at each other too long or had thoughts about the other in a lustful way. They even spoke about the times they pined over each other and how they would tell themselves friendship is better than nothing at all.

Regina was heartbroken to find out that Emma didn't sleep well during the summers because she missed Regina's presence. She didn't realize that that's what it was at first though. She just figured that it was due to the fact that she was alone. But a friend from the student council stayed over for a few nights and Emma still couldn't sleep. It wasn't until Regina returned for fall classes that she finally slept peacefully. The following summer Emma worked double shifts so by the time she got home, she would pass out from exhaustion.

They both felt so foolish for not opening up to each other sooner. If only either of them had been brave enough to confess how they truly felt it would have saved themselves the heart ache. But everything happens when the time is right. However, that did not stop them from spending that entire day making up for lost time.

Once classes started on Monday, they struggled to figure out how to go about their day to day lives. Where as most couples have the challenge of figuring out how to live together, Emma and Regina already did that. Their challenge was figuring out how to live together as a couple and not just roommates. They initially did everything separate as they had done in the past; Go to class, study, have meals, and even sleep in separate beds. They would only talk briefly during the evenings before they went to bed. But it didn't feel right. They felt like they were trying to be their old selves who were still hiding their feelings but that wasn't the case anymore.

On that Tuesday night Emma got out of bed and slid into Regina's. As she pulled Regina close to her, she whispered in her ear.

"I can't sleep when all I'm thinking about is how much I want to cuddle you."

Regina smirked and shimmied her backside into the curve of Emma's lap as they spooned. Although the twin beds in the dorm were small, they weren't nearly as small as the back seat of Emma's car. So they easily found comfort with their limbs intertwined and their bodies pressed together.

"Why is your bed so much more comfortable than mine?"

Emma couldn't help noticing, disturbing the deep sleep that Regina was nearly in.

"Mother insisted on changing it out for a better mattress than the one they provided. She was going to change out the whole bed frame and all for a Queen but I talked her out of it." Regina's eyes remained closed.

"Well I'm not sleeping in my bed ever again. This feels amazing." Emma shifted into the mattress and let the softness of it hug her body.

Regina hummed contently in agreement.

"Hey, does that offer still stand? Because I am completely okay with a queen mattress in here. We can throw my bed out too."

Regina turned over. "Emma, if you want to continue to enjoy the comfort of my bed, then please go to sleep." She leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on her lips then turned back into her sleeping position.

Emma chuckled softly and wrapped her arms around Regina's waist.

"You're cranky when you're sleepy."

"Mhmm." Regina didn't have enough energy to respond with words.

She grabbed Emma's hand and pulled it up to her chest and held it close as she dozed off.

In the days that followed they had a few discussions regarding their expectations within their relationship. Both of them were driven to pursue their careers and didn't want to stand in each other's way when it came to that. They also decided that they wanted to continue to be independent within their relationship. They didn't want to be the kind of people that can't function without the other. It was hard to pull away and resist each other at times. They were so infatuated with new love that they wanted to be in each others presence every waking moment but they knew it wasn't a healthy way to manage a relationship. 

Throughout the day they went to class and would text each other little messages of endearment. It would be anything as simple as a kissing emoji or even an "I miss you" with a selfie to brighten the day until they saw each other again.

After a long day of classes (and/or work on Emma's part) they couldn't keep their hands off each other. They spent their evenings either on the floor or one of the beds. Usually Emma was laying on her stomach and Regina leaned into her as they both studied.

Some days Emma would have to go straight to work after class. On the nights she was closing, Regina would either meet her for her break or she would study up at the coffee shop for a couple of hours just so they could see each other. Regina would end up leaving to get some sleep and Emma would crawl into bed later that night smelling like coffee grounds and vanilla.

They soon found the perfect balance of time apart and time together. Some days Regina couldn't believe how easy it was to be in a relationship. Of course she attributed the ease of the relationship to Emma. She couldn't imagine herself being as happy with anyone else as she was with her. Neither of them were perfect and they understood that. And that seemed to be the key to their relationships success, understanding and respect. It was too early to know for sure but Regina could just feel it. She knew they would be able to make it through anything.

As they got comfortable on the floor and began eating their breakfast, Emma inquired about the one obstacle that Regina was dreading the most.

"When do you plan on telling your mom?"

"About us or my major?"

Emma shrugged. "Both I guess."

"Well...I don't know."

Regina picked a few croissant crumbs off of her jeans and discarded them into the bag.

"She should be coming into town some time soon, right?"

Regina looked up quizzically. "Why would you think that?"

"I've noticed she always seems to randomly show up around the same time of year. So perhaps it's not as random as we thought."

Emma watched Regina as she thought back to all the times her mother "surprised" her.

"Huh. I guess you're right. How did you figure that out?"

Emma tapped her temple with her index finger.

"My brain thinks about weird stuff like that."

"Perhaps with a brain like that you should be in some kind of investigative field." Regina teased with a quirked eyebrow.

"What a clever observation Ms. Mills. Perhaps a lady with a keen eye as yourself and biting humor should be ... I don't know, perhaps a politician of sorts."

Emma teased back. Regina chuckled at their banter.

"I'm working towards that."

The first week of classes Regina had met with her academic advisor and he informed her that in order to graduate on time she had to catch up on a few courses due to her change in major. She could either take extra courses during her regular fall and spring semester or take them all during the summer instead. She made the decision to take them during the summer that way she could spend more time with Emma. Emma was ecstatic when Regina delivered her the news even though she felt bad that she had to take extra courses.

Regina scooted across the floor to sit next to Emma. Emma wrapped her arm around Regina's shoulder and brought her in close. She rested her head on Emma's chest and played with a loose strand in her jeans.

"I can see it now. Me as a badass, crime fighting officer. And you as a hardass, dominatrix style politician."

Regina laughed softly.

"You know you could always be a social worker too."

"Yeah, I know. I've considered that as well. But stop changing the focus to me. We were talking about you."

Emma nudged her in a playful manner.

Regina remained quiet as she continued to pull on the loose strand.

"Hey," Emma turned Regina's chin up with her hand, "tell me what you're thinking."

Regina looked into Emma's eyes. She was so strong and confident. Initially Regina envied that but being with her has made her feel more strong and confident herself. Especially when it came to her mother. She had almost told her that she changed her major to Political Science that first week but she backed out. Everytime she spoke with her mother on the phone she felt her secret eating away at her and it was becoming harder and harder to hide it. She was becoming suspicious and she knew it wouldn't be long until she figured out that something was going on. Knowing her mother, she would call the school and do some digging of her own if Regina didn't come out and say it. 

Could she request her major to be changed back and change all of her classes as well? No, she couldn't do that. The school wouldn't allow it. But then again Cora Mills does not take no for an answer. She would find a way.

"Regina?" Emma brought her out of her thoughts.

"Maybe I will tell her when she 'randomly' comes into town. It would be better in person."

"About us or your major?" Emma rehearsed the question from earlier.

"Both?" Regina sounded unconfident.

Emma rested her cheek on Regina's head and squeezed her into a tight hug. She rubbed Regina's forearm reassuringly.

"You don't have to tell her about us just yet. It's a lot just telling her about your major and I don't want you to be stressed out about it."

Regina sat up to look Emma in the eyes. 

"No, I want to. I feel more confident telling her about you than I am about my major."

Emma couldn't help the proud smile that came across her face. Hearing Regina speak so fondly of them and their relationship still made her blush.

"Why do you think she will be upset? Political Science isn't that far off from Business Management." Emma gently probed.

This subject is one Emma learned to treaded lightly with. One mention of her mother can send Regina either into an angry ramble or an emotional downward spiral. Sometimes both.

Regina sighed and got to her feet.

"It's not about which major I earn a degree in. It's about her control."

Emma watched as Regina paced the length of their room. She couldn't help thinking that she looked very regal as she gracefully avoided their coffee cups and pastry bags that were splayed across the floor.

"It's always been what she wants me to do. And how she wants me to do it. I never get a say in my life and my future. She wants me to take over the family business but I don't want to! I want to find my own success and make my own career! And of course she will say something about failure. But I want to fail! I want to know what failing is like! Mother always ensured that failing wasn't an option for me. She would make me see tutors or study during the summers. But that's it. I'm not doing what she wants anymore. I'm DONE!"

Emma jumped a little at Regina's last exclamation. Mostly because she wasn't expecting her to shout.

Regina stopped and put her hands on her hips as she looked down at Emma. Emma bit her lip as she tried to suppress a smirk.

"What are you smiling at?"

Emma rose to her feet and approached Regina.

"I'm sorry. But you just look so hot when you pace around angrily."

Regina scoffed and shook her head.

"But seriously," Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's waist, "I understand that your mom won't accept anything less than what she has planned for you. But I think as long as you are successful she will be happy no matter what. She just wants the best for you. What parent doesn't?"

Regina looked into Emma's eyes. The fact that Emma could still see the good in everyone despite the things she's gone through amazed her. Perhaps what she's gone through has allowed her to accept everyone wholly, with all of their faults and strengths. And because of that she can look at them with compassion instead of judgement.

"Will you help me?" Regina asked.

"Tell your mom?"

Regina nodded shyly.

"I will always help and support you. But I think it's best you tell her yourself. She needs to hear it from you and know that this is a decision you made."

Regina casted her eyes downward. She knew Emma was right but it didn't change the fact that she was dreading doing it.

"I will tell her when she comes."

Emma brought Regina in closer. And Regina put her hands on Emma's upper arms.

"I think that's a great idea." Emma smiled brightly at her.

Regina offered a half smile in return but she was still feeling nervous about the whole ordeal.

"What if..." she bit her lower lip as she tried to to figure out how to bring her insecurities out.

"What?" Emma tilted her head down to try to catch Regina's eyes with her own. 

"What if she pushes me away? And if she's so angry that she won't talk to me anymore? As much as she frustrates me, she's still my mom." Regina looked up at Emma then.

She needed to see that confidence shining back at her. She needed to absorb it and know that everything will be okay once everything is said and done.

And she found it.

Emma's eyes held the strength that she needed. She could feel her encouragement just through the simple gaze.

Emma leaned forward and placed a soft yet firm kiss on Regina's lips. Regina closed her eyes and let herself bask in the intimate feeling of Emma's lips against her own. She moved her arms up and wrapped them around Emma's neck. A warm sensation spread over her and caused her heart to speed up all at once. The feeling started to become familiar to her as it happened everytime they kissed. She didn't know when she would ever not have this reaction to kissing Emma, but she hoped the feeling never faded.

As they pulled apart, their faces remained close together, practically sharing the same breath. Emma brought them back to the topic of conversation.

"No matter what happens with your mom, whether she disowns you, or leaves you to fend for yourself after college. Or even if she welcomes the change with open arms. Whatever the outcome is, I will be here. By your side. And we will do what we need to do to find our way."


End file.
